The Spartan Mutant
by Dragonlord0
Summary: The son of an old friend of Professor X arrives at the institute badly injured after a powerful mutant has killed his entire family. Now watch as this young Mutant joins the X men with the ability to copy all the powers of every mutant just by looking at them. Oc Harem crossover harem lemons girl on girl action and pregnancy.
1. The arrival

Chapter 1 The Arrival

Charles Xavier was in his study room reading some files on new mutants. So far he only had two students Scott and Jean. Scott given the name Cyclops had the destructive power from his eyes while Jean has both telepathic and Telekinesis abilities.

'Professor.' A voice said in his head making him blink before looking around but saw no one.

"Strange the voice almost sounded..." Professor X tried to say before the alarms went off.

"Oh great I am so not in the mood for this." Wolverine said annoyed before getting his gear on.

"Professor whats going on?" Jean asked in her X men outfit.

"I am not sure I don't sense any danger close by but someone is approaching through the front gate without the access codes." Charles said.

'Professor.' The voice from before said in his head but this time Jean heard it to.

"That voice it sounds so familiar." Charles said.

"You know this person?" Jean asked.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." Charles said as the security turrets outside shut down without even firing a shot.

"Who's doing this?" Scott asked before the door was burst down. A man about the same age as Scott and Jean walked in dressed black leather jeans with black combat boots. A punisher style black shirt and a black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves. He had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes.

"Its been a long time Professor X." The person said before collapsing to his knees and started coughing up blood.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Charles asked making the person chuckle slightly.

"Yeah we met 8 years ago when I was 6. My father helped you build this place a long time ago and helped build the danger room." the Person said before it clicked in his memory.

"Sean?" Charles said making the now named Sean nod. The person Charles remembered was Sean Ashburn Kruger the son of Tom Kruger an old friend of Charles.

"Sorry to come here like this but lets just say the circumstances that led me here are complicated." Sean said.

Later

"So let me get this straight your dad helped build this place years ago?" Scott asked.

"Yeah my dad had a lot of connections in Sparta. Being a high ranking general has its advantages. However I didn't come here to catch up on the past. My dad and the rest of my family were killed a few days ago." Sean said.

"By who?" Jean asked sitting next to him.

"I don't know. Unlike me my father wasn't a mutant nor was my mother. The person who came after us said my father was interfering with destiny so he slaughtered him and my mother and I barely got out alive hence all the wounds I sustained coming here." Sean said.

"So why come to us? For protection?" Scott asked.

"I have nowhere else to turn to. This was the safest place I could turn to. I figured since this guy was a mutant what better place to stay safe then a school for mutants." Sean said getting them to agree.

"Sean I'd like to see this memory of what happened so I can better understand the event. During events like this you might have missed something." Charles said.

"Be my guest." Sean said as he placed his hands on his head.

Flash back

Charles soon appeared in the large mansion Sean's father Tom owned.

Soon the door exploded and a man in a hood walked in holding a staff.

"Who do you think you are!" Tom yelled pointing a pistol at him. His wife and Son were upstairs watching the event.

"You and your family will not interfere with Destiny." The man said before a blast exploded from his staff killing Tom and destroyed the house as some of the ceiling crushed his wife while trapping his son.

"No." Charles said.

"Your destiny will not be stopped boy. Soon your destiny will be fulfilled and nothing will stand in the way." The Man said before leaving.

End Flash back

Charles pulled back and looked troubled.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"I believe while this mutant was intent on killing your family you surviving was planed from the start mentioning about your destiny. Whatever the reason he saw Tom as an obstacle that needed to be removed. Has Tom ever mention something important to you about yourself?" Charles asked.

"No not really he always just said I was special and that was it but nothing so important. Why?" Sean asked.

"This mutant I believe might be following some religion based on ancient mutants. While more and more are emerging in modern society we still don't know when the first mutant was born." Charles said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Sean asked.

"Delusion maybe?" Scott said.

"No he wasn't delusional Scott. We'll sort this out later for now its important that you remain here where your safe." Charles said using his mechanical wheel chair to move away.

"Come on we'll show you to your room." Jean said as she and Scott led him to his room.

"Charles you left something out what is it?" Logan asked.

"Yes I did but I'm not at liberty to discuss it yet not till I know more about who or what is after him." Charles said.

"Nice." Sean said entering his new room.

"So what exactly is your power?" Scott asked.

"Scott." Jean said in a warning tone making Sean chuckle.

"It's alright I don't mind explaining my gift though mine is rather unique. You seen I can actually copy the abilities of other mutants just by looking at them and keep all their powers forever." Sean said as metal claws like Logan's came out of his knuckles.

'Plus it comes in handy when your in a jam to have more then one ability.' Sean said telepathically.

"Whoa." Scott said holding his head.

"Yeah I'm still working on the whole talking through the mind thing leaves a bit of a headache for a few minutes." Sean said.

"With a power like that I'm not surprised he went after you." Scott said impressed.

"Scott!" Jean scolded.

"Oh uh my bad." Scott said.

"It's alright I'm over it. Besides I doubt I've seen the last of him anyway." Sean said.

Next morning

"Damn." Sean said standing in the danger room. "Definitely a lot cooler then the one at home." Sean said impressed.

"What you have a danger room back home?" Scott asked amused.

"How else am I supposed train my powers properly?" Sean asked shrugging.

"Now this is just a training exercise to test your abilities to get a better grasp of them." Storm said.

"Understood." Sean said as the weapons came online and started firing at them which Scott and Jean dodged while Sean took the hit and it barley even hurt him. "Ow." Sean said barley effected before another one shot him in the back. "OW! Ok that one did hurt!" Sean yelled annoyed before jumping and smashed the cannon with his foot.

"Impressive he has a unique invulnerability power in the front but when unaware that power is less then useful." Charles said observing.

"Jean and Scott said he has the ability to copy other mutant powers but what I don't understand is how since both his parents didn't have the gene." Storm said.

"Yes but we can figure that out later." Charles said.

"Look out!" Jean yelled as one of the obstacles a giant saw blade came at Sean but he just grabbed it with his hand without even getting cut.

"Ok thats enough." Charles said ending the training simulation.

"Aw and I was just getting warmed up." Sean joked.

"An impressive display but your being cocky and arrogant." Storm said.

"What? No I'm not I just know what I can handle and this is something I can do easy." Sean said.

"And what about battles with other mutants?" Storm asked.

"Haven't had any and if this is about Magneto I know I can handle him." Sean said.

"Who?" Jean asked.

"A powerful mutant who controls metal. He and my father had a lot of disagreements but they still respected each other." Sean said before walking off.

"He might be powerful but he needs to learn how to control that power before it controls him." Storm said.

Later

Sean was out in the back yard looking up at the sun.

"Look how well you've grown my young friend." A voice said making Sean jump up and had three metal claws come out of his knuckles before he saw a man in red armor and a red helmet with a purple cape.

"Eric. What do you want?" Sean said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Visiting a troubled friend. I had heard of what happened to Tom and Mara. Like I told you humans cannot be trusted." Magneto said.

"Yeah well I don't know if you've heard from Professor X but it wasn't a human who killed my parents it was another mutant a powerful one at that. I never got the chance to fight back cause of all the chaos and confusion when the roof fell on me and crushed my mom. If your here just to convince me to join your little group of human haters think again. I have no intentions of joining the likes of you especially someone who locks up his own daughter." Sean said making Magneto sigh in disappointment.

"A shame I would have helped you find your family's killer and gotten justice for them." Magneto said before flying off making Sean scoff.

"Asshole." Sean said before walking back inside.

 **Authors Note: And now I've got X men Evolution to work on. Like all my stories this will have a harem. I really wanted to do this for a long time but needed to get the complete series first before then. Now that I have the whole series I can begin though I really wish I could find a place to but the complete series of Jackie Chan adventures and Kim Possible since I've got good plans for them to. Now for the harem.**

 **Jean Grey**

 **Rachel Grey**

 **Kitty**

 **Rogue**

 **Storm**

 **Boom Boom**

 **Psylocke**

 **Magma**

 **Wanda**

 **Jubilee**

 **Wolfsbane**

 **X-23**

 **Emma frost**

 **Pixie**

 **Outlaw**

 **Danielle moonstar**

 **Sage**

 **Blink**

 **Domino**

 **Surge**

 **and thats pretty much it unless you guys know some other hot mutants for the harem. Read and Review. See ya. Oh and uh one more thing do suggest other mutants or Marvel heroes you'd all love to see since I might just do it.**


	2. Training

Chapter 2 Training

"Cyclops move!" Sean yelled throwing a ball of fire at the turrets.

"Thanks for the heads up." Cyclops said.

"Just doing my job..,OW!" Sean yelled getting hit from behind before he blasted the turret with Cyclops's power.

"End simulation." Charles said.

"Ow!" Sean said rubbing his back.

"It appears attacks from behind is your one current weakness. You need to learn to sense your surroundings." Charles said.

"Yeah I got it. Damn." Sean said before his back fully healed.

Later

Sean was outside looking at the sky thinking about what Eric said which made him frown.

"Fucking asshole." Sean said to himself.

"Who is?" Jean asked sitting next to him.

"A week ago Magneto came by and offered me a chance to get vengeance for what happened to my family. I'm pretty sure Professor already knows this." Sean said.

"Im surprised you didn't take it since most people would." Jean said.

"Well I'm not most people. Where Eric sees only the bad in humans I see a chance for all of us to get along. The only problem is that most people are afraid of what they don't understand." Sean said making her nod.

"So what was it like back then living in Greece?" Jean asked making him smirk.

"Well for one people there actually already know about mutants and accept them with open arms. Just ask the professor." Sean said surprising her.

"Wait let me get this straight. Mutants are known in Greece and no one rejects them?" Jean asked.

"Duh. In my country Mutants are considered descendants of Olympus. All though to be fair there is one dumbass in Greece who considers Mutants to be military weapons. My dad always made sure he was put in his place. And even with his death I doubt he can gain support for his intentions." Sean said.

Later

"Professor I need to ask. Is what Sean said true about Greece accepting Mutants true?" Jean asked.

"You haven't told her?" Storm asked.

"Yes its very true. Ever since ancient times of Greece Mutants have been very well accepted in the country." Charles said.

"Then why don't you build the school there?" Scott asked.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's the fact that no one knows about Mutants in the United states. In time Mutants will be known here. Once that happens the Greek Government will step in." Charles said.

Meanwhile outside

Sean was looking at the metal claws he got from Logans powers before.

"ROOOOAAAAR!" A vicious roar came from behind him before tackling him.

"WHAT THE!" Sean yelled before seeing Sabertooth.

"You're coming with me kid!" Sabertooth said charging at him again only for Sean to jump and kick him back.

"Let me guess Eric sent you to capture me. Hate to break it to you flee bag but I'm not going nowhere." Sean said before charging at him making an even more vicious roar before both began fighting each other.

"Hey!" Cyclops yelled.

"Creed!" Wolverine yelled in anger.

"Stay out of this!" Sean yelled blasting Sabertooth with Cyclops powers making him hit a tree.

"Your good kid I'll give you that but your coming with me like it or not." Sabertooth said before yelling as he was stabbed in the back by someone in a strange suit with the helmet looking like a gas mask. (Picture the Assassin outfit from the original Hellboy movie after the time skip)

"I don't think so." The person said before doing a few tricky and difficult spins while cutting up Sabertooth badly making him growl before trying to grab him only for a large stream of water to push him into a tree hard knocking him out. The person was a woman with brown hair brown eyes white skin and wearing glasses.

"Hey guys." Sean said as the first unknown person took off his helmet reveling he had brown hair purple eyes and white skin.

"Kruger long time no see." The man said shaking his hand.

"You know these guys?" Scott asked.

"Meet Reznov and Julia. Old friends of mine since childhood. What are you guys doing here?" Sean asked.

"Are you kidding Kruger? The second we heard about what happened we knew exactly where you would go." Reznov said.

"Figured it was best if we came here and good thing to if Eric is gunning for you to join his dumb cause." Julia said.

"So what you two are mutants like us?" Jean asked.

"Yup. Reznov basically is almost un-killable. Watch." Sean said cutting his head off making her gasp.

"DUDE!" Reznov yelled before his body picked up his head and reattached it. "NOT COOL!" Reznov yelled making Sean and Julia laugh.

"Not from this side of things. And Julia can control water." Sean said.

"So what do we do with him? Please tell me I can skin him?" Reznov said making Jean gag a little.

"No." Sean said making him pout.

Later

Sabertooth was dropped off in a frozen wasteland with his memory erased.

"Remind me again. Why don't we kill him?" Reznov asked making Sean and Julia hit him upside the head making him grumble.

"Dumbass. We cant kill him since thats not what X Men do." Sean said.

"Who says I want to be an X Man?" Reznov asked before Julia glared at him making him sweat a little. "Oh fine." Reznov said in defeat.

"I get the feeling things are going to get more interesting around here." Jean said with her arms around his shoulders making him smirk.

"Looks that way. I'm just glad that Eric lost again since that dude is a major asshole." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Holy Shit I am so sorry for the long delay but making your own chapters is very difficult for me. Anway next chapter we move 3 years into the future where Jean and Scott are 17 and Sean, Reznov and Julia are 18. Also I might be adding some other non mutant characters from Marvel. Who those are well thats a surprise. Again sorry for the long wait. Also for those of you who haven't voted in the current poll please do so. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	3. Strategy X

Chapter 3 Strategy X

3 years later

Jean 17 years old was taking photographs of the school football game when suddenly a golden neckless was put on her.

"You spoil me you know that?" Jean asked turning to face Sean who had grown out into a very musclier man having large muscles on his arms and legs as well as six packed abs. Sean 18 years old now had been dating Jean for over a year. He doesn't go to her school that much since the Professor had wanted him to stay close and had him homeschooled and wanted to make sure Eric didn't try to pull anything.

"Eh I like spoiling you." Sean said kissing her making her smile at him. As he was with her he noticed Toad pickpocketing people again. "Oh not again." Sean said making her look and sighed.

"You mind?" Jean asked.

"Yeah sure I'm on it." Sean said going to stop him when he noticed Duncan and a few of the other players going towards him. "Toad you stupid fuck." Sean said

Toad was collecting more money from people without being seen till Duncan pulled him down harshly.

"If it isn't Toad Tolansky picking up loose change." Duncan said.

"Uh hi Duncan. Look I can explain." Toad said before Duncan grabbed him and shoved him into a wall.

"Shut up frog face." Duncan said.

"Lets crush him Duncan." One of the brutes said.

"How about you three fuck off before things get bloody." Sean said making the other two brutes gulp in fear. No one messed with him since the last guy that did for trying to force Jean on a date ended up in the hospital breathing through a straw and he wasn't even trying to kill him. "Just let him go and give back the cash." Sean said.

"Yeah that works." Toad said.

"Why do you care about freak Kruger?" Duncan asked.

"I never said I did but it doesn't mean I wont help those who need it." Sean said.

"How about you..." Duncan tried to say before Sean kicked him in the face hard.

"Maybe I didnt make myself clear." Sean said cracking his knuckles and neck before grabbing Duncan and pulled him up before beating the living Shit out of him.

"Hey whats going on?" Scott asked.

"Just..." Sean tried to say before Duncan shoved him into Scott.

"Sean!" Jean yelled in concern making him look at her before Duncan tackled Scott making his shades fall off and his beams hit a propane tank blowing up. "SEAN! SCOTT!" Jean yelled in horror before looking to find them. The other students ran off in fear.

"OW!" Sean groaned in pain before standing up with Scott next to him unharmed making Jean sigh in relief.

"I swear your going to be the death of me." Jean said.

"Oh like you don't love the danger." Sean teased making her roll her eyes.

"How did this happen?" Jean asked.

"Take a guess. Duncan being an asshole as ever tried to beat up Toad. Scott was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sean said.

"Oh sure blame me." Scott said.

"Dude I had it under control." Sean said making Jean shake her head in amusement.

"Sure you did muscle man." Jean said dragging them away.

Next morning

Sean slowly woke up with Jean's naked body on top of him making him smirk.

"Ah I love my life." Sean said before Jean kissed him.

"So do I." Jean said making him chuckle before she got up to use the shower while swaying her hips. "Care to join me?" Jean asked seductively making him chuckle.

"If I do that you'll never got out of there." Sean said making her giggle.

Later

"Come on honey your gonna be late." Sean said banging on the bathroom door.

"Just a second." Jean said.

"You said that an hour ago." Sean said annoyed.

"Almost done." Jean teased making him growl in annoyance.

"Do you want me to blow this door...Down?" Sean asked as she opened the door.

"So you gonna drive me to school or what?" Jean asked trailing her finger on his jaw making him shake his head in amusement.

"I'm dropping Jean off Professor." Sean said about to head out for his motorcycle.

"Just a moment. I'd like you to meet someone." Charles said as they approached him seeing someone dressed up to cover himself fully. "This is Kurt Wagner. He arrived here late last night." Charles said introducing him.

"Hello." Sean said extending his hand which he shook revealing his hand had only three fingers making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"Hello." Kurt said in a German accent.

"I was just telling Kurt I set up this institute for gifted youngsters. Youngsters who's gifts aren't always an asset. Right Scott?" Charles said making Sean chuckle making him groan in annoyance.

"Actually Professor that mostly my fault." Sean said.

"So I guess you heard?" Scott asked.

"Difficult not to when its on all the news channels." Charles said making Sean laugh some more.

"In our defense Duncan deserved what he got." Sean said.

"You all must be more careful." Charles said.

"The dude carries a ray gun under his shades it's not exactly an easy thing to control you know like I can." Sean said.

"Yes and thats why your all here. Scotts eyes omit a destructive optic eye beam." Charles said to Kurt.

"Cool." Kurt said removing his hood revealing he had blue skin and hair.

"Whoa. So what can you do man? Got any special gifts?" Sean asked before he teleported across the room.

"Maybe. What about you and Jean?" Kurt asked before Jean started lifting objects with her mind. "Cool. What about you?" Kurt asked before Sean Telaported making his eyes widen before appearing right next to him and then started lifting items the same as Jean before his eyes glowed and three metal claws came out his knuckles.

"Sean possesses a rather very unique and special gift. He can copy any mutant power just by looking at other mutants and keeps their powers permanently." Charles said.

"Awesome." Kurt said.

"Sean and I will be helping Kurt settle in." Charles said.

"First I got to drop Jean off at school." Sean said as they got on his motorcycle. (Picture that awesome bike from the Ghost Rider movie the first one)

Later

"Whoa. This Bedroom is mine?" Kurt asked.

"Yup." Sean said.

"Of course Kurt. Thats why your parents sent you here. Because they knew you would be happy here." Charles said.

"Happy? How can I be happy when I look like this?" Kurt said looking at himself in the mirror before Sean hit him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?" Kurt asked.

"Dude chill out. In my country there are people who look a lot worse then you do and the people there don't give a shit. Plus." Sean said putting a watch of some kind on him and his blue skin turned white and had five fingers and no tail.

"Wha?" Kurt said in surprise.

"We're always prepared. This device will project your form as a regular human. But do try to be carful around it since its still has a few bugs." Sean said.

"You guys rule." Kurt said in excitement making them chuckle as they left.

"Sean about that boy you were helping yesterday." Charles said.

"Who? Toad? What about him?" Sean asked.

"Do you believe he possesses the X Gene? Cerebro has been detecting a new mutant at the school." Charles said.

"And you think its him? Wouldn't be surprised honestly since no offense but the dude acts like a real frog. But if you think he'll join us I wouldn't bet on it. The guy is a loner." Sean said.

Later

During the night Toad was sneaking into the institute to learn about the place when Lightning nearly struck him.

"AHHH!" Toad yelled before looking up seeing Sean with white glowing eyes in the air flying.

"Let the tests begin." Sean said in a creepy voice making Toad shriek in fear before he was nearly struck again.

'Oh this is awesome. I always wanted to try this out on some poor sap.' Sean thought in amusement before blowing Toad into the institute making him crash into Kurt.

"Whoops." Sean said before flying down seeing Toad and Kurt fighting. He landed next to the Professor and Ororo. "Well looks like he does have the gene. Although like I said he wont join us." Sean said as Toad and Kurt came back with Toad on the chandelier before looking at Sean and screamed in fright. "Oh relax you big baby I was just playing. So how about you. You desire to stay or leave?" Sean asked amused.

"The only thing I desire is Blue boys fuzzy head." Toad said jumping on Kurt and Kurt accidentally teleported away with him.

"Oh crap." Sean said sensing they were in the danger room. "Oh bloody hell." Sean said rushing to the danger room.

Jean and Scott were getting their X men uniforms on.

"Yo! Kurt and Toad are in the danger room! Lets go!" Sean yelled making them run with him along with Reznov and Julia.

Toad and Kurt were avoiding laser fire from the security system.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked.

"You tell me you're the one who brought us here." Toad said before nearly getting crushed before Sean appeared and pulled the two parts apart with a fierce growl and destroyed it.

"Why do you always get yourself into these situations?" Sean asked making him shrug sheepishly.

Kurt was about to get electrocuted when Jean using her powers pulled him away.

"You are an angel." Kurt said making her giggle.

"On occasion how about you are you a demon?" Jean asked.

"Charles, end the damn thing before wreck the place!" Sean yelled blasting the turrets with Scott's power.

"I get it. It's a training exercise." Kurt said teleporting to one of the turrets. "Simply pull the cord and..." Kurt said about to pull the cord.

"Kurt dont!" Sean yelled as he pulled the cord and the turret went crazy shooting everything before Sean blasted it.

"Forget this man. I've seen enough." Toad said jumping out of the way.

"Good riddance." Reznov said taking off his helmet.

"Sorry Professor but I told you he doesn't belong here. He's not like us." Sean said.

"I blew it to Professor. I just don't belong here." Kurt said teleporting away.

"Rez." Sean said.

"Yeah I'm on it Kruger." Reznov said going off to find him.

Toad jumped out through one of the windows and landed right in front of Logan who had his claws out.

"Going somewhere Bub?" Logan asked.

"Let him go Logan." Sean said from above the window. Logan looked at Toad before moving aside as he jumped away.

"I came back cause I smelled trouble." Logan said.

"Welcome back old man." Sean said making him smile.

Kurt ended up in the hanger seeing the X jet.

"Whoa." Kurt said.

"Pretty cool huh?" Reznov said walking up to him. "We call it the X Jet. If you plan on sticking around you can fly it in time." Reznov said.

"But I completely messed up back there." Kurt said.

"We all have when we first started. Thats why we're here. So what do you say?" Reznov said making him smile and nod. "Welcome to the X men." Reznov said.

Meanwhile

"So the boy is growing more powerful by the day. Its a shame he would not join us willingly. Nevertheless he still has a place with us. Get him to join us no matter what. I intend to make sure his full potential is realized." Magneto said to Mystique.

"Of course. And what of the other two?" Mystique asked.

"They are just as important. In the meantime see if you can find more gifted mutants to join us. A war will come and Mutant kind will be victorious." Magneto said.

 **Authors note: And now the plot thickens. Also my friend has convinced me to add some other girls from other series with powers or special traits to Sean's harem and claim these women are Mutants. You guys can suggest a few people but try to keep it minimal. Such girls from other series would be.**

 **Revy from Black Lagoon**

 **Killer Frost from Batman assault on Arkham**

 **Starfire from Dc**

 **You guys can make some more suggestions. Also I'm a little disappointed by the lack of reviews from my last chapter since the first chapter had like 30 reviews. So please do Review some more please. Read Review and Vote in the current poll. We're almost at a hundred. See ya.**


	4. The X-impulses

Chapter 4 The X-Impulse

Sean slowly woke up from sleep seeing Jean right next to him completely naked again making him smirk.

"Sometimes I think she should just move in here. She spends more time in here the past year then her own room." Sean said before Jean kissed his chest.

"Good morning handsome." Jean said before squealing as he flipper her over placing him on top of her.

"Morning yourself Red." Sean said making her giggle before he kissed her making her moan. Sean slowly trailed kisses down her body. Sucking on her breasts making her gasp and held his head close to her breasts before he resumed going down lower kissing her stomach licking her belly button making her giggle before reaching her pussy with a red patch of pubic hair above it.

"Mmm." Jean moaned before gasping in bliss as he kissed her sex before forcing her tongue into it making her groan in bliss before playing with her breasts.

Sean circled his tongue inside her sec making Her groan out in bliss before she grabbed a pillow and bites down on it before she screamed in bliss as she came.

Sean licked up her juices before climbing on top of her and kissed her making her moan.

Later

"So whats up?" Sean asked as he, Charles and Jean flew in the X jet.

"A young teenage has just awoken her powers. Her name is Kitty Pride. Jean and I will talk to her parents. I want you to keep a close eye on her." Charles said.

"Is that all? What does this girl even look like?" Sean asked.

"Heres an image." Charles said showing she was 16 years old. (I know she's 15 in the series but I made her one year older) She had white skin brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hmm." Sean said in interest before Jean punched him in the shoulder. "What?" Sean asked teasingly making her roll her eyes.

Meanwhile

Wolverine was following the scent of his arch rival Sabertooth.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Julia asked.

"Want to follow him?" Reznov asked making her grin.

They got into a green Mustang and followed Logan.

Meanwhile

Sean was observing Kitty from a distance. She was currently in Gym class where two little stuck up tramps were making fun of her.

"I hate bitches like them." Sean said to himself before one of them tried to run the course when suddenly the ground shook and she was thrown into the air and landed with a bunch of sand on top of her. "Huh both good karma and strange event." Sean said before noticing some punk of the roof of the school. "Ah that must be this Lance kid Professor was talking about." Sean said before noticing Kitty was running inside and followed her.

Kitty sat down in one of the drama rooms completely confused.

"Hello." Sean said making her look and blushed seeing his face.

"That Riley a friend of yours?" Kitty asked making him snort.

"Please honey. I wouldn't go anywhere near that dumb bitch." Sean said making her giggle a little. "Although I am impressed by you." Sean said.

"Me? What about me?" Kitty asked.

"Your gift for one." Sean said making her eyes widen before she turned and faced him only for him to vanish right in front of her making her eyes widen more before he reappeared right next to her.

"What the?" Kitty tried to say before his hand went through a chair the same way she could. "How are you doing this? Does this mean I can do the same thing?" Kitty asked.

"Uh no it doesn't work that way. You have what is known as the X gene. It's becoming more and more common each day. Each and every person with this gene has their own unique and special power. Yours is being able to phase through objects. Mine is I can copy any mutant just by looking at them and keep their powers. I only wish I had some of these powers three years ago." Sean said sadly.

"What happened three years ago?" Kitty asked making him sigh.

"My entire family was killed by another Mutant. Said my father was interfering with destiny. Whatever the hell that means." Sean said shocking her.

"What. But why would he do that?" Kitty asked.

"Like I said I have no idea. But this gift you have. I know you might think it's a curse for now. But once you get used to it you'll see it's a real good gift you can use to help others." Sean said.

"I dont know. I need to think about this." Kitty said walking away.

As she left Lance walked in and shoved Sean into a wall.

"Listen asshole..." Lance tried to say before Sean blasted him away making him groan in pain holding his chest.

"No...You listen you little shit. Stay the hell away from her or I will bust you up so bad you'll wish you died as a child." Sean said making him widen his eyes in fear before he walked away.

Meanwhile

Reznov and Julia followed Logan to a garage.

"Oh so thats what this is about." Julia said.

"I knew we should have killed him three years ago." Reznov said before getting his gear on and both used to help Wolverine

"Time to finish this runt." Sabertooth said before yelling in pain as he was stabbed in the back making him turn around and growled in rage. "YOU!" Sabertooth yelled seeing Reznov and Julia.

"Hello hairball." Reznov said before jumping and drop kicked him into the elevator before it went down.

"Another time you runts." Sabertooth said.

"Well that was disappointing." Reznov said.

"I don't fight your battles so don't fight mine." Logan said.

"Actually you do." Julia said making him narrow his eyes at her.

"Excuse me?" Logan said.

"You fight along side us protect us and teach us. So this makes it just as much our battle as it is yours." Julia said making him snort before walking away.

"I think you just got on his good side." Reznov said making her smirk.

Meanwhile

Kitty was looking for Sean when the whole school began to shake and crumble apart.

Lance decided if he couldn't have her no one could.

Kitty screamed before Sean appeared and disappeared with her outside the school.

"Hello beautiful." Sean said making her smile.

"Hello back." Kitty said.

Later

Kitty had decided to take up on the Professor's offer about joining the institute.

"Wow." Kitty said looking at her new room.

"I knew you'd like it here. If you need any of us don't be afraid to ask." Sean said.

"Hey whats for dinner?" Reznov asked.

"Ah the others are here. Better introduce you to them." Sean said.

Kitty had met Reznov, Julia, Scott, Kurt who she thought was a little funny. Storm and Logan.

"Why is there only you guys here?" Kitty asked Sean.

"It's still a growing group. But don't worry it will bigger eventually." Sean said.

"So, Kruger is this girl going to be apart of your little love group...OW!" Reznov yelled as he cut his head off. "THIS IS GETTING REAL OLD MAN!" Reznov yelled in annoyance making everyone laugh in amusement including Kitty since she found this funny that he was just a talking head.

"What love group?" Kitty asked.

"Oh never mind him. He's just talking about harems since my country is allowed to have them." Sean said.

"And which country would that be?" Kitty asked in interest.

"Greece of course." Sean said.

Later

"So is it true he can have more then one girlfriend?" Kitty asked Jean who smirked.

"Yeah its true. I've been considering letting him do that for a while now but not many potential candidates have shown up till now." Jean said making her smile.

Sean was in the gym lifting weights when a pair of breasts pressed against his bare back making him turn and see Jean and Kitty in the nude behind him making him smirk.

"Wow you girls don't waste time." Sean said making them giggle.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if it's not as long as the last chapter but frankly this episode was not that exciting. However though next Chapter will have two women the X men go after. Rogue and a certain frosty women from a Dc animated movie. Read and Review. See ya. Oh and Also I'm going to make a list of** **potential women to add to the series who can be labeled as Mutants for certain abilities or skills such as Revy for being so good with guns. See ya.**


	5. Rogue Recruit

Chapter 5 Rogue recruit

Sean went through the institutes air ventilation.

"Impressive you got past the automated defenses using the air vents. But you wont escape me!" Storm yelled blasting him with lightning before Sean jumped back up and went through the vents looking for another way into the institute.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this and not Logan?" Sean asked on the comms.

"You picked the short end of the stick kid." Logan said making Sean sigh before the vents flooded with water.

"Oh Storm thats not fair!" Sean yelled as he was carried into the danger room. "Ok I'm going to get you back for that eventually." Sean said making her smirk.

"I'd like to see you try." Storm said as he was hit with a freezing making him frozen on the spot.

"Ok. Now I know your just doing this to piss me off." Sean said freeing himself and had an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh poor baby. Lets warm you up." Storm said using the turrets to blast him but Sean vanished and reappeared right next to it before slicing it to pieces.

"Enough. This is all we can afford at the moment." Charles said.

"What? What about those funds from my country?" Sean asked.

"So whats the point of this?" Scott asked.

"The point is to reveal flaws in our security system." Sean said.

"Thats right and it needs some upgrades." Logan said.

"Fatal or nonfatal upgrades?" Reznov asked before Sean sliced his head off making Reznov sigh in annoyance making everyone chuckle. "I should be used to this by now." Reznov said before his body grabbed his head and reattached it.

"Nonfatal asshole." Sean said.

"We'll have to fix those later. Right now we need to get to the X jet." Charles said rolling in.

"Let me guess a new mutant?" Sean asked.

"Two actually." Charles said showing the two new mutants both were female one in her early 20's the other about 16.

"Anna Marie." Sean said looking at her file. She had pale skin Auburn hair with white streaks in them and had grey eyes. "Says she goes by the name Rogue fitting. Next is Louise Lincoln." Sean said showing she has white skin light blue hair and blue eyes. (Picture the Assault on Arkham version Killer frost since she is without a doubt the hottest version ever)

"Sean You'll talk to Louise while the rest of us find this Rogue." Charles said.

"Works for me." Sean said.

Later

Louise was in a bar drinking a shot of whisky before Sean sat down in front of her making her look at him and smirked seeing his handsome face.

"Well, hello handsome." Louise said.

"Hello Louise." Sean said making her blink in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Louise asked.

"I know a lot about you. Difficult not to know about someone so beautiful." Sean said making her giggle in amusement.

"Oh really now? Lets put that to the test. You get everything about me right and I might give you a reward." Louise said.

"Fair enough." Sean said.

"How old am I?" Louise asked.

"22 years old. Born on March,4 1996." Sean said making her smile.

"Good. Next question where was I born?" Louise asked.

"New Orleans. Your mother was raised here her whole life and wanted you to do the same but you wanted to travel here." Sean said making her purr in excitement.

"Mmm now I'm getting really excited. Last question. Whats the most important part about me?" Louise asked.

"Well for one I know you focus on your appearance to find the right person to raise a family." Sean said making her smile. "However though recently you've gone through a small unexpected change." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Louise asked.

"A power of sorts. You can freeze objects and people." Sean said making her eyes widen in slight fear that she was caught. "Easy now you're not alone in this. There are more people like us." Sean said.

"Us? What you have powers to?" Louise asked.

"As a matter of fact." Sean said freezing her drink making her blink before smiling at him. "Yes. While you can freeze objects or people I can copy any power of those like us." Sean said.

"Oh really now? Is that how you found me? Work for some big government group to recruit me?" Louise asked.

"Not exactly I work along side a group of friends called the X men. We've been recruiting new mutants to help them understand their powers and train to control them. From the looks of things you haven't even tried or started." Sean said making her sigh.

"I just moved her last week. One morning I woke up feeling cold and went to take a warm shower. When I did the water just froze." Louise said before he took hold of her hand feeling warm from his touch.

"I know how this feels believe me. No one asks for this at first but once you get the hang of it, it feels like a real gift. So how bout it? Interested?" Sean asked kissing her hand making her smile before pulling him into a kiss feeling a warm sensation in her body.

"On one condition handsome. I want a date." Louise said making him chuckle.

"Deal." Sean said before his phone rang. "Yeah?" Sean said.

"Uh we might have hit a little snag here. She's acting like we're trying to kill." Scott said.

"Why would she think that?" Sean asked.

"No idea. Think you can find her and talk some sense into her?" Scott asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Sean said hanging up. "Up for a little ride? Theres another Mutant here we're looking for but somethings gone wrong." Sean said making her shrug.

Later

Rogue was in the graveyard trying to calm herself down.

"Hello." Sean said appearing above her making her yelp in surprise making him chuckle in amusement. "If I had known pretty girls could be so easily scared I would have just walked up and said hi." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow while slightly blushing from being called pretty.

"You think I'm pretty?" Rogue asked nervously.

"An idiot would have to say otherwise. Every woman has their own natural trait. Pale skin Auburn Hair with white streaks in them and grey eyes. Yup a picture of perfection right here." Sean said cheerfully making her giggle.

"Thanks." Rogue said before he jumped down in from of her making her blush some more from seeing his handsome face.

"So my friends tell me you thought they were going to hurt you. Whys that?" Sean asked.

"You mean those jerks in those weird outfits?" Rogue asked crossing her arms.

"Jerks? Now why do you say that?" Sean asked before someone attacked him from behind and knocked him out.

Minutes later

"Ow." Sean said opening his eyes seeing Jean, Kitty and Louise in front of him. "What happened? Wheres Rogue?" Sean asked.

"Sorry Honey but she's gone." Louise said helping him up.

"Goddamnit. I knew I was getting through to her before someone hit me from behind." Sean said.

"I told you that you were cocky." Storm said making Sean growl.

"Bite me." Sean said before he was struck by lightning. "OW!" Sean yelled making the girls giggle.

"Care to repeat that?" Storm asked making Sean grumble.

"Mystique." Logan said sniffing the air.

"Oh come on! That fucking blue bitch!" Sean yelled in annoyance.

"Who?" Louise asked.

"She's another mutant like us. She can shapeshift her body into anything or anyone. She must have used that to her advantage and tricked Rogue into thinking we are the bad guys." Sean said annoyed.

"Makes sense." Logan said.

Later

"Whoa." Louise said seeing the institute. She was dressed in blue jeans and a blue shirt.

"Welcome to the institute Louise." Sean said making her smile before kissing him.

"You still owe me that date." Louise said.

"HEY SHIT STAIN!" A female voice yelled making the others blink.

"Oh boy." Sean said in amusement.

"Oh no anyone but her." Reznov said.

"Oh relax." Sean said as he opened the gates letting a woman walk in. She had tan skin brown hair amber brown eyes and had a black tribal tattoo on her upper right arm. She was dressed in short cut jeans and black crop top. "Hello Revy." Sean said before she pulled him to her face.

"You got a lot of nerve disappearing like that you fucking asshole. It took me three years to find your dumbass." Revy said glaring at him.

"Honey calm down." Sean said.

"Uh who is this?" Jean asked a little uncomfortable.

"Jean meet Revy and old childhood friend of mine and like all of us she's a mutant." Sean said.

"And a damn good one to Red." Revy said grinning.

"Oh really? And what exactly is your gift?" Charles asked.

"Care to demonstrate?" Sean asked throwing a large branch in the air before she pulled out a gun and fired three times at it and hit it in the center that many times.

"I cant miss a shot." Revy said twirling her gun around.

"Very impressive." Charles said.

"I'm not exactly ok with someone who like uses guns." Kitty said.

"Don't her spook ya. She wont hurt you unless you completely piss her off like a certain Russian always does." Sean said making Reznov groan in annoyance making Revy look at him and glared.

"YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Revy yelled jumping him and started beating the crap out of him.

"WHY!" Reznov yelled in annoyance since while it did hurt he would recover in seconds.

"So how well do you know her?" Jean asked.

"Pretty good actually. Don't let her attitude fool ya. She may seem tough but she has a soft side to her when you get to know her. Revy come with me and I'll show you around." Sean said making her smile before following him while Reznov recovered snapping his bones into place.

"I will never know what he sees in her." Reznov said.

 **Authors Note: Wow that was fast. Two girls in one chapter. Now I know one of you said not to include Revy but come on man give her a chance. She wont be the same hardass that we know in her cannon series. You'll see she has a soft side for those close to her. Anyway Next chapter Fred comes to school and something interesting is going to happen. Also the next chapter was inspired by LoneWolf and his Naruto X men story. Read and Review. Also Next Chapter I will have a new poll for girls to add to the story so be prepared. See ya.**


	6. Mutant Crush

Chapter 6 Mutant Crush

"Wait a second I thought this fat ass was supposed to be all the way in Texas?" Revy asked seeing Fred Duke in the school.

"Yeah thats the weird part. For some reason the principle just accepted him here." Jean said.

"Think she's on Eric's payroll?" Reznov asked.

"Doubtful." Sean said.

"Excuse me." Fred asked them. "Where am I supposed to go?" Fred asked.

"I don't know how about...OW!" Revy yelled as Sean hit her upside the head.

"Honey be nice now." Sean said making her grumble. "Don't mind her man she's always mean to those she doesn't know at first. Jean you mind?" Sean asked.

"Sure." Jean said showing him to his class.

"You know you could have just not hit me." Revy said annoyed.

"Honey I love you and all but even you have to admit the only way to stop you from cursing out is to hit you." Sean said making her sigh.

"Fine." Revy said.

Later

"Mr. Ashburn you and miss Rogue will be playing a scene from Shakespeare." The Teacher said.

"Oh come on! I hate that stupid series." Sean said making the other students laugh while Rogue giggled a little.

"I know you greeks are more into historical battles of your country but do try to bare with it for now." The Teacher said making Sean sigh in annoyance before looking at Rogue.

"You ok with this?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Sure it will be fun." Rogue said.

"Lots of Luck Kruger. Miss dark and small has said more then five words." Paul said.

"Oh your just jealous that you got paired up with another dude while I get the hot chick of the class." Sean said making Rogue blush some more.

Later

"So you got paired up with Rogue?" Jean asked Sean as they sat down at a table.

"Hopefully I can learn exactly what the fuck happened when I was knocked out." Sean said taking a drink from his soda while Fred went and got a big order for lunch.

"Oh man that is just wrong." Revy said.

"Be nice now. Everyone is fine the way they are." Sean said making her smirk.

"So I've noticed." Revy said looking at his face making him chuckle before Fred fell down with his food flying around the room and hit Duncan and his brutes making Sean burst out laughing.

"Dude nice!" Sean said laughing holding his sides. Fred looked confused before seeing why he was laughing and chuckled a little.

"You've had it Fat ass!" Duncan said in anger before Sean got in his way.

"I say it was well deserved. Now sit your ass down." Sean said making him growl and tried to punch him only for Sean to dodge and kicked him into a seat.

"YOU'VE HAD IT KRUGER!" Duncan yelled grabbing a chair and tried to smash it on him only for Sean to grab it and punched Duncan in the stomach hard making him gasp as the air in his lungs were forced out before Sean punched him in the face knocking him out and leaving a black eyes.

"Anyone else?" Sean asked getting everyone to sit down.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Rogue asked.

"No not really since I always hated his guts." Sean said.

Later

"Oh I fucking Hate Shakespeare. The worst fucking bore of all time." Sean said reading the script making Rogue giggle.

"What do you prefer? Action and violent acts?" Rogue asked amused.

"Well I wouldn't mind those. Truthfully I'm not much of a Violent person unless you force me to be. My old man always told me pick your battles wisely. Something that got drilled into my fucking skull." Sean said.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Rogue asked making him sigh.

"Three years ago my entire family was killed by another Mutant. Said my father was interfering with Destiny. Still have no idea what the hell he was talking about though." Sean said shocking her.

"Is that why you don't come to school that much?" Rogue asked.

"Eh mostly. The Professor wants to keep me close incase certain people try anything. Like Mystique. Piece of Advice do not trust her. She is pure evil I should know. She tried to ruin my parents marriage years ago. I found out and my mom kicked her ass all the way to Athens." Sean said making her burst out laughing.

"By the way you never told me what powers you have." Rogue said.

"Oh thats simple its a different version of yours without having to touch people. All I have to do is look at someone who's a mutant and bingo I can copy they're powers and keep them forever. Although there is a small drawback. The more powers I get the more I have to focus on using them all at once. I mostly use one or two at a time three max." Sean said before Kurt appeared.

"Sean Jean has been kidnaped by Fred." Kurt said making his eyes widen.

"What? Why did he do that?" Sean asked before sighing. "Sorry but we're gonna have to cut this short." Sean said.

Later

Fred was fighting off against Wolverine before he got blasted by Sean using Scott's powers.

"I treat you like a friend and this is how you repay me by kidnaping my girlfriend?" Sean asked making Fred Roar and tried to crush him by jumping on him only for Sean to hold him up with ease.

"Huh?" Fred said confused.

"Goodbye asshole!" Sean yelled throwing him far away making him scream in fear before landing at the garbage site.

Sean freed Jean before she started screaming holding her head.

'Sean you must bring her back right away...' Charles tried to say.

'Look I know you said this Phoenix thing is dangerous but that doesn't mean she's a threat. I got an idea.' Sean said back before heading back to the institute.

Later

Jean was placed on a table in the medical room.

"Sean I don't like this. The Phoenix is dangerous." Charles said.

"You cant just make assumptions like Eric. I know what I'm doing but I need privacy." Sean said making him sigh before leaving.

Sean began mumbling something in Greek before a small fire engulfed Jean before leaving her body and a new body began to form and looked a lot like Jean but with one difference being she had darker red hair. She was also nude.

"Hello Handsome." The Phoenix said making Sean chuckle before Jean woke up and looked up seeing her look alike and widen her eyes.

"Jean meet the Phoenix. She's a powerful entity that seals herself inside a host every few centuries. Greeks know all about her and some idiots always try to harness her power." Sean said.

"So what she's like a twin version of me?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that. How does Rachel Grey sound?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"I like it. Just so long as she doesn't mind." Rachel said making Jean smile.

"I always did want a sister." Jean said making Sean chuckle.

Later

"I don't know Sean she is still a danger." Charles said observing Rachel in the living room.

"Relax Charles. She'll be fine. Besides I get the feeling we're gonna need her in time. Magneto is getting more desperate to gain more followers." Sean said making him nod.

"Wow you two are almost exact copies of each other. The only difference is Rachel has darker hair." Louise said.

"Yeah but this whole thing has left me exhausted." Jean said.

"Ah cheer up red." Revy said grinning.

Later

Sean was about to get into bed when a pair of breasts pressed against his back making him turn and smirked seeing Louise in the nude smirking at him.

"Well now isn't this a perfect sight." Sean said making her giggle before pulling him into a kiss while undoing his pants and made him as naked as her.

"I did say I would give you a reward when we first met. Time to hold my promise." Louise said before pushing him on the bed and straddled him.

"This is going to be fun." Sean said making her smirk before slowly inserting his large cock inside her making her groan out in bliss before squealing as he flipped her over placing her on her hands and knees making her giggle before he started thrusting into her. She moaned and whimpered as each thrust made her hips slam against his waist.

"Mmm more." Louise begged before gasping as he spanked her ass making it jiggle while she moaned in bliss before he leaned forward and kissed her neck making her whimper before he turn her head and kissed her making her moan in bliss as he tongue moved inside her mouth.

She Louise moved up and turned her head still kissing him while moving his hands to her breasts before he started playing with them making her whimper some more.

"Mmm this feels so good." Louise moaned out before gasping as her climax approached making her slam back into him faster before Sean pulled her into a loving kiss making her moan as she came hard and whimpered as she felt him come deep inside her. "Oh good god that was amazing." Louise said before they fell onto the bed.

Sean held her close as she snuggled into his chest enjoying his scent and the fresh sweat on his body.

"Love you Louise." Sean said making her smile.

"Love you to Spartan." Louise said before sleep claimed her.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this is to short for you guys but I** **absolutely hated this episode since Jean and Blob? NO WAY IN HELL! Anyway the Poll is up for the harem selection although not as large as my usual lists. This one has 50 women and you can only pick 25 of them. Now Next Chapter is going to be very special since I have a very nice surprise for you all. Also if your wondering why Starfire** **isn't in the poll its cause she is in the harem in a later chapter. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	7. Speed and Spike

Chapter 7 Speed and Spike

Sean was in the training room with Revy.

"So wheres Storm at? Haven't seen her all day." Revy asked washing her face with a rag.

"Said she went to see her nephew's basketball game." Sean said before Kurt appeared.

"Gah! What have I told you about popping in out of nowhere fur ball!" Revy yelled annoyed.

"Sorry. The professor wants all of us in the living room." Kurt said before leaving.

"Fucking moron." Revy said making Sean chuckle.

When they all got to the living room the Professor walked in with a woman. She had orange skin red hair and full green eyes.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Kori who is a new addition to the institute." Charles said.

"Hi." Kori said shyly. (Picture the Starfire from the Teen Titans vs the Justice league version.

"Hello beautiful." Sean said making her blush and smile.

"So whats your power? Don't tell me all you have is orange skin." Revy said before Kori blasted her with green orbs making her fall on the couch. "Ok I probably deserve that." Revy said.

"Probably?" Kitty asked amused making her glare at her.

"Well thats interesting. Anything else?" Sean asked before she started flying in the room.

"Thats pretty much it." Kori said.

"Very impressive the only thing thats missing is..." Reznov tried to say only for Sean to slice his head off. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Reznov yelled annoyed.

"Sorry." Sean said snickering along with the others. (I forgot to do that last chapter)

Later

"Ah so her nephew Evan has powers? What can he do?" Sean asked Charles after Storm explained the situation to them.

"He has a rather interesting ability able to replicate hard bones as weapons. I'm sending Scott and Jean to talk to him to convince him to join us." Charles said.

"Somehow I doubt he will at the first attempt." Sean said.

"Meaning?" Charles asked.

"Look at him. I haven't even met him and I can already tell the guy is stubborn as hell." Sean said.

"You may be right but nevertheless we must try before Magneto tries to get a hold of him." Charles said.

Later

Sean had been right about Evan not joining at first. Someone from his school had trashed all the lockers and put the blame on Evan making him join the institute.

"So like wheres the new guy?" Kitty asked.

"You didn't hear? He got out of the slammer." Revy said chuckling.

"Revy." Storm said in a stern tone.

"Oh come on its hilarious. In our country no mutant ever goes to jail." Revy said.

"She's not entirely wrong. Only the ones who are harming others, human and mutant alike." Sean said taking a drink of orange juice.

"How is that Greece can hide Mutants from the rest of the world?" Kori asked in confusion.

"Greece is more along the lines of an independent country. Allied with larger countries such as England and Russia. All three countries hide and shelter Mutants from the world or at least the US." Charles said.

"The human race has always feared what it does not understand. However these three countries have learned to accept the impossible." Sean said.

"Ain't it a bitch." Reznov said before Sean cut off his head. "TWICE IN ONE WEEK!" Reznov yelled in annoyance making Sean and the others laugh before he put his head back on. (Since I didn't do it last chapter I thought I might as well do it twice in one chapter)

"Keep your mouth shut." Revy said.

"I think Evan knows who trashed those lockers." Scott said.

"So? It's not our business. Besides I'm thinking he wants to settle that score himself...ELF!" Revy yelled as Kurt appeared hanging from the lights. "Just ask to pass the food." Revy said annoyed.

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt you." Kurt said appearing back in his seat.

"Thats better. And trust me the four of us knows exactly how that feels." Revy said referring to herself, Sean, Reznov and Julia.

"Meaning?" Storm asked.

"We don't want to talk about it." Sean said.

"Bad memories?" Louise asked.

"More along the lines of learning something from our revenge experiences." Reznov said.

"Yup." Sean said.

"Look Bottom line is we know what he's going through and our advice is to just let him sort it out and learn his lesson the same way we did." Revy said.

"Revy, it's not that simple." Storm said before Kurt accidentally threw a piece of food from his spoon at Revy's face making everyone freeze as Revy just sat there with an annoyed look till.

"NOW YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Revy yelled as she chased him down.

"Aren't you like going to stop her?" Kitty asked Sean.

"No. He started it so why should I interfere?" Sean asked before Kurt yelled as he was cornered. "No fatal injuries honey." Sean said making her groan in annoyance before beating the crap out of Kurt.

"Cant he just teleport away?" Reznov asked.

"Probably so scared out of his mind that he forgot." Sean said chuckling.

Later

"Evan you've been at this for an hour take a break." Sean said.

"No time for breaks man. You guys brought me here to train so lets train." Evan said making Sean chuckle in amusement.

"Alright. Revy set her up." Sean said making her grin before programing the next training run. Spyke using his skateboard raced through the course before Sean blasted him off.

"Nice try kid but you've still got a lot to learn." Logan said.

"Evan the coach just called you've got a game tonight." Reznov said from above them.

"There wasn't one on the schedule." Evan said.

"Well there is now man. And its against your old school." Reznov said making Evan narrow his eyes.

Later

"Does something about this feel wrong?" Revy asked.

"You're not the only one who's got that feeling." Sean said before seeing Evan and some guy with white hair.

"Care to guess this is the guy who trashed all those lockers?" Louise said.

"Yup." Sean said before seeing the guy use fast speed to push Evan down. "Oh so his ability." Sean said before dashing and pushed the guy down.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" The guy asked.

"I can copy any mutant ability just by looking at other mutants. Hey wait a second I know you. Pietro right?" Sean said. "I guess your the one who trashed all those lockers." Sean said.

"Stay out of this." Evan said only for Sean to glare at him making him step back.

"Actually yeah I trashed those lockers. What are you going to do about it?" Pietro asked smugly before Sean held up a tape recorder and played everything he just said making his eyes widen before Sean threw it to Evan who smirked.

"And now." Sean said cracking his knuckles and neck. "I get to kick some ass." Sean said before grabbing him and dashed away while Pietro screamed in pain as Sean beat the living hell out of him.

"Oh I can see the advantages for all of us with him having that new ability." Revy said making Louise smirk.

Later

The X men were in the outdoor pool in the back before Kurt appeared in the air above the pool.

"Look out! Cannonball!" Kurt yelled coming down making a big splash that knocked Kitty off her raft and got Scott, Jean, Revy, Kori and Louise.

"Kurt knock it off!" Kitty yelled.

"I hear the charges on you have been dropped." Sean said to Evan.

"Yeah I owe you one man for that tape recorder." Evan said fist bumping him.

"Ah no problem. Just make sure you focus during training since next time I wont go easy on you just cause your Ororo's nephew." Sean said.

"Yeah sure. Hey check this out." Evan said jumping into the pool only for the spikes to come out of his back. "Uh oh." Evan said before landing on Kitty's raft making it blow up.

"I get the feeling Evan is going to fit right in." Sean said to Ororo who smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Yes but one must wonder is that a good thing?" Ororo asked.

"Eh its better then him joining Eric." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

"True." Ororo said.

 **Authors Note: I'm on a roll here. I might just pause my Rider of the league story and focus more on this for a while. Anyway I promised surprises. Starfire joining the X men Ororo kissing Sean and now Sean has the fast Speed. Dont forget to vote in the poll please since I really want to get to a hundred votes. Read Review and Vote. See ya. Next Chapter well that one is one of my favorites for a good reason.**


	8. Turn of the Rogue

Chapter 8 Turn of the Rogue

The X men were doing a rescue mission.

"Jean lift us down." Sean said before he and Kurt went down towards Storm.

"Storm? Storm." Sean said but got no response from her. "Must be out cold." Sean said.

"Could you guys hurry it up you weigh a ton." Jean said.

"Are you saying I'm fat honey?" Sean asked annoyed and insulted before blasting the restraints off of Storm.

"Which one of you has been putting on weight?" Jean asked.

"Probably Kurt. You know he's a junkie for those burgers of his." Revy said on the comms.

"Ah the perfect mutant Breakfast." Kurt said.

"Hey." A security guard said behind Jean making her gasp and lose concentration before Sean and Kurt fell.

"Well that hurt. Lets get her out of here." Sean said grabbing Storm only for it to be Rogue.

"Gotcha." Rogue said grabbing him and took some of his powers before blasting Kurt.

"Whoa hold on! End simulation." Sean said making the whole room turn into the danger room.

"You are never to end a simulation unless one of you are hurt." Charles said.

"Trust me that hurt." Kurt said holding his chest.

"Why is Rogue in this? She was not part of the briefing plan." Sean said.

"Simply the element of surprise. It's part of life and you'll have to expect it. Well we're finished better get to school." Charles said while Sean looked at the Rogue clone and clinched his fists.

"You ok?" Revy asked in concern.

"No." Sean said leaving.

"He's pissed." Revy said.

"How can you tell?" Louise asked.

"I grew up with him for 8 years believe me I'd know." Revy said.

Later

Sean and Jean were getting ready for a field trip to the high mountains.

"Sean are you ok? You've been silent since this morning." Jean said in concern.

"Its just...We're trying to convince Rogue to join us and shit like that happens? I feel like we're getting nowhere with this." Sean said.

"It was just a simulation." Jean said.

"Doesn't matter." Sean said as they passed the principle who smirked.

Sean and Jean were getting everything set before the teacher came to them saying Jean couldn't go due to, to many absences making Jean sigh in disappointment before getting her stuff and left.

"The heck man? Who filled her spot?" Sean asked.

"The new student." The teacher said revealing Rogue who winked at Sean making him smirk.

Meanwhile

Charles was in his study when the wind blew making him wheel over and attempt to shut the window only for his wheelchair to be pushed into a desk.

"Magneto. Why are you here?" Charles asked.

"I've come to pay you a compliment. The boy is growing stronger by the day." Magneto said.

"Tom would have wanted him to be that way." Charles said.

"And yet you dont trust him enough with the truth!" Magneto said using his power to slam his wheel chair into the window.

Meanwhile

Sean was whistling to himself as the class headed for the caves.

Suddenly however though the bus began to move out of control due to the snow making the road slippery.

"Ah shit." Sean said before quickly while no one was looking used Scotts powers to make a trench to stop the bus from falling over the cliff. Sean quickly faced Rogue. "You alright?" Sean asked making her nod.

"Now what?" Paul asked.

"I say we use the snow bikes and head to the caves till this snow calms down." Sean said.

"Agreed." The Teacher said.

Sean drove with Paul behind him while Rogue had another girl with her.

"Want to race?" Rogue challenged.

"What no! No racing!" The girl said.

"Your on babe." Sean said making her smirk before they raced each other past the limit.

"Whoa Kruger are you out of your mind?" Paul asked in disbelief by how fast he was going.

"Relax man I've done this before back home." Sean said before Rogue tried to knock him off the trail. "Whoa! Lean in!" Sean yelled getting Paul to do that before they fell off and stopped.

"Whoa that girl is nuts. She didn't care what happened to us." Paul said.

"Yeah. Where the hell did that come from?" Sean asked before they arrived at the caves seeing Rogue and the other girl.

"Sorry honey but no trophies for second place." Rogue said.

"Now how does a southern chick like you know how to drive a snowmobile?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"Lets just say I'm full of surprises hon." Rogue said trailing a finger on his jaw.

Meanwhile

"Why not tell them the truth Charles?" Logan asked the Professor.

"How can you tell students that their principal who their supposed to respect and their enemy are one and the same?" Charles asked.

"Look if theres anything these kids are used to doing it's keeping their cool and keeping their secrets." Logan said.

"I don't know." Charles said.

"They'll deal with it." Logan said before Storm, Revy and Jean walked in.

"Troubles brewing in the mountains." Storm said.

"Sean and the others went up there earlier for that field trip." Revy said.

"Jean I thought you were going with them." Charles said.

"So did I till the principle made room for her little Rogue." Jean said making Charles frown.

Meanwhile

While the class was talking about the rocks Sean went looking for Rogue till he came across a river of cold water and nearly fell in had Rogue not caught him and pulled him in.

"Shit. Thanks." Sean said.

"Sean I have to know. What is it you want with me?" Rogue asked.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"Am I a target for your little X men buddies?" Rogue asked.

"Where in the hell did you get that idea from? Rogue look at me. Do I look like I want to hurt you in any way possible?" Sean asked making her frown.

"Then explain to me why I'm the enemy in your little battle simulations?" Rogue asked.

"Whoa! Where did you even hear that?" Sean asked.

"Hey whats going on?" Paul asked.

"Paul heres your friend but I bet you'd never practice fighting him." Rogue said.

"I'm afraid you'd lose the bet Rogue." Paul said transforming into the principle.

"Mystique? Why am I not surprised. You got a lot of nerve showing your face to me after you tried to ruin my parents marriage." Sean said glaring at her.

"So predictable. You're just like your mother. Weak and pathetic. A weakling on strings for me to cut so I can watch you fall!" Mystique said pushing him down.

"WHOA!" Sean yelled as he fell making Rogue widen her eyes.

"NO!" Rogue yelled rushing to the edge. "Sean! Why did you do that?" Rogue asked.

"I'm protecting you from his lies. Now lets go and tell the others and tragic news." Mystique said becoming Paul again only for Rogue to take off her gloves and grab her hand and absorbed her memories.

"No more secrets!" Rogue yelled before seeing Mystique has been playing her for a sap. Mystique fell to the ground exhausted. "Oh god Sean!" Rogue yelled seeing she was used.

"A little help down here please?" Sean asked from below making her blink before looking down seeing Sean hanging on to a rock before she jumped down and pulled him up.

"I'm sorry I didn't." Rogue tried to say.

"Relax honey. It happens...Look out!" Sean yelled as Mystique tried to drop a bolder on them before they jumped into the river and fell onto a catwalk and Sean hit his head hard. "Ow." Sean said before Rogue looked at him.

"Just hang on we're gonna be..." Rogue tried to say before looking down. "Oh man we're gonna die." Rogue said in fear making Sean chuckle lightly.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Charles, Logan, Louise and Storm were in the X jet looking for Sean.

"Come on how about a little more sunshine." Louise said.

"I'm a weather witch now a snow plow. I'm doing the best I can." Storm said.

"We're not going to find him like this." Logan said.

Sean was on his back as Rogue treated his injury before seen Mystique turning into a wolf.

'Sean where are you?' Charles said in his mind.

'Look up.' Sean said before blasting his power into the sky.

"There he is." Logan said.

Mystique approached Sean and Rogue before Sean blasted her making her fall off the edge before turning into a falcon just as the X jet arrived.

"Give it up Mystique or you'll get frostbite in places you wont like." Louise said trying to freeze her before she flew off. Logan got Sean and Rogue on the Jet just as it collapsed.

Later

"Man you should have told us so we could have been prepared for fucks sakes!" Reznov said annoyed.

"Enough. I get the reason he didn't tell us. I probably would have done the same." Sean said.

"Oh come on." Revy said annoyed.

"The fact that she was two people is clear enough reason as to why he didn't tell us. He didn't want us to be uncomfortable around her or start a fight or lose our cool. There are secrets for a reason." Sean said with his arm around Rogue who smiled at him.

"So what do we do now?" Kori asked.

"Nothing. We go on like we always have. And I dont want anyone going after her. Especially you Reznov." Sean said.

"But..." Reznov tried to say before Sean slices his head off again. "UGH! Fine!" Reznov said annoyed before reattaching his head.

 **Authors Note: And now Rogue is with the X men and a part of Sean's harem. I know the next episode was supposed to be about the one with Kurt discoing Forge's lab but honestly I never liked that episode. It still happened but I just didn't want to write about it. So next chapter Sean vs Sabertooth again. Also please keep voting in the poll for the crossover Harem. Read review and Vote. See ya.**


	9. Spykecam

Chapter 9 Spykecam

The X men were in the living room waiting for the professor.

"Does anyone like know whats going on?" Kitty asked.

"Don't look at us. The old man said he had a surprise for us." Revy said sitting on Sean's shoulders.

"Must you constantly always be so rude?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Oh you know you love it." Revy said making him chuckle.

"When its to the enemy yes." Sean said before the Professor rolled in with two people. The first was a woman with white skin blond hair and green eyes. The next was a man with white Skin brown hair and brown eyes.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet your new students. Emma Frost." Charles said introducing Emma who smiled and waved.

"And Kruger gets another..." Reznov tried to say before Revy took a large knife and cut his head off. "OH COME THE FUCK ON!" Reznov yelled annoyed making everyone chuckle including the two new members.

"Nice to meet you Emma." Sean said.

"Likewise." Emma said.

"And who's he?" Revy asked as Reznov reattached his head.

"This is Peter Parker. Although you might know him by another name." Charles said with a small grin on his face.

"And that would be?" Scott asked before Peter shot webs from his hands onto the sealing and hanged upside down.

"Oh you know your friendly neighborhood friendly spider man." Peter said grinning at them.

"Whoa!" Sean said in surprise.

"Didn't see that one coming." Louise said.

"A friend of mine who has been encouraging Parker to learn more about his abilities persuaded him to join the institute." Charles said.

"And who exactly would that be?" Sean asked.

"Dr. Curt Connor. He helped me design Cerebro years ago before leaving to join genetics work on body part regeneration." Charles said.

"Ok so I know what Peter's abilities are but what are yours Emma?" Julia asked before he entire body turned into diamond.

"I also can do the same things as Professor can though not nearly as good as him." Emma said.

"Things just go a whole lot more interesting." Rogue said making Sean chuckle.

Later

"So you got bit by a strange spider then got these abilities?" Sean asked Peter as they walked the halls of the school.

"Yeah. Took me a while to get used to them before I got into this hero gig. Although Jonah Jameson has been constantly calling me a criminal or masked menace." Peter said making Sean chuckle.

"Yeah I get the feeling he's probably just jealous that you have real powers and he doesn't." Sean said making him smirk.

"You think?" Peter asked making him nod before they passed Evan with a camcorder in hand.

"Hey Evan whats with this?" Sean asked.

"Oh I messed up one of my assignments so the teacher is giving me this to film things. See ya." Evan said rushing past them.

"Is he always like that?" Peter asked.

"He's a good person you just need to get to know him first." Sean said.

Next morning

Evan was getting out of bed and when he stretched two spikes came out of him. One hitting the mirror and another hitting one of his lamps.

"Oh man not again." Evan said before Ororo walked in.

"I see we have to replace your mirror again." Ororo said making him groan in annoyance before she spotted the camcorder. "And whats this now?" Ororo asked.

"It's for a school project recording current events." Evan said.

"Oh so thats what Sean meant by you doing something constructive for a change." Ororo joked making his eye twitch in annoyance.

After getting up Evan started recording Jean and Rachel without them knowing as they were deciding on what to dress up in before Rachel spotted him.

"Hey! Get that camera away from us!" Rachel said using her power to slam the door and threw him into a wall.

"Ow. I don't know how Sean deals with them." Evan said.

"We heard that!" Jean said making him gulp in bolted out of there.

Outside Sean and Logan were getting Peter ready for some training. Peter was dressed in his spider man suit.

"Ready dude?" Sean asked.

"I was born Ready." Spider Man said before Logan started up the training program. Spider Man rushed through the course using his Spider senses to detect any danger and dodged each attack with ease.

"Well he's pretty good." Revy said walking up to them.

"I can see why Charles let him in." Sean said before they saw Evan behind Peter filming the whole thing. "Oh crap." Sean said.

"Fucking moron. Hey Spider boy look behind you!" Revy said making him look and saw Evan.

"Dude what are you doing!" Spider Man asked before Evan nearly got blasted had Revy not shot the electric balls with her guns.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing you moron!" Revy yelled grabbing him by the neck with an annoyed expression on her face along with shaking him to death.

"WHOA EASY!" Evan yelled before she dropped him and grabbed his camcorder before pressing the erase button which erased the whole thing. "Aw man why'd you do that?" Evan asked.

"You're supposed to be recording things people are used to seeing. Not us you idiot. Now what else you got on here?" Revy asked before coming to a clip of Evan filming the institute from school along with Logan before a clip of Saber tooth appeared.

"Thanks for showing me where Logan is kid. I owe you one." Sabertooth said before ending the clip.

"Who the heck is that?" Evan asked.

"Sabertooth." Logan said growling.

"He's got old issues with Logan and you just gave him our location." Revy said before the alarm went off.

"You think?" Logan asked.

Sabertooth busted through the gate before the rest of the X men came out.

'Logan I you had prevented Sabertooth from following you.' Charles said in his mind.

'I did last time Charles but this time he had help.' Logan said.

"Nice going moron." Revy said hitting Evan on the head.

Sean roared before tackling Sabertooth to the ground before crashing into a tree.

"My beef isn't with you this time runt!" Sabertooth yelled before roaring as he threw Sean into a bolder.

"Ow!" Sean said before blasting SaberTooth back who growled before pulling back.

Later

"Thanks to Evan now we gotta worry about Sabertooth attacking the others to get to Logan." Sean said.

"Yes but he knows he cant get past the security system. But this still means all the other students are in danger." Charles said while Evan was listening in before walking away.

"You see all the trouble you got me into?" Evan said looking at the Camcorder.

Sean was heading out to hunt Sabertooth down before Revy approached him.

"Hey have you seen Evan, Rogue and Kitty? I cant find them anywhere." Revy asked making Sean sigh in annoyance.

"Goddamnit Evan. I got a feeling I know where they are." Sean said before they went into the garage and got on his bike.

Sabertooth attacked the three X men to use one of them as a hostage before he yelled in pain as his left leg was shot before Sean tackled him to the ground and constantly began to punch him in the face before he was knocked out.

"Well that was easy." Evan said before Sean and Revy glared at him making him gulp.

"You are grounded for a month!" Sean yelled completely annoyed making him groan.

Later

"So all things considered what do you think of the place?" Sean asked Peter as they were outside the instituted.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Peter said.

"Just wait till we go up against the other bad guys. You'll be our second ace in the hole." Sean said knowing Peter had to be without a doubt their second best fighter with his abilities.

 **Authors Note: Bet you weren't expecting me to add Spider Man now were ya? Anyway I know this is short but hey better short then nothing I say. Next chapter the Juggernaut comes to fight the X men. Now after next chapter the poll will be taken down so if you haven't voted please do so now since I really want a high number of voters before taking it down. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	10. Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 10 Survival of the fittest

Sean slowly woke up from his bed finding Revy completely naked next to him with a satisfied smile on her face making him smirk before he looked at the calendar on his wall and widen his eyes.

"Oh shit!" Sean said before quickly getting dressed.

"Mmm come to bed man." Revy said in a tired voice before rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry honey I got to go. I was supposed to go see her yesterday but Sabertooth made me completely forget." Sean said.

"Who?" Revy asked sitting up.

"Who do you think?" Sean asked dashing out the room.

Sean appeared outside a mental hospital before going in and signed himself in before heading to one of the rooms.

Once inside he saw a woman with white skin with blue eyes and black hair glaring at the window.

"You know honey if you keep glaring at things your face is going to freeze like that." Sean said amused making her blink before facing him and smiled.

"Sean there you are!" The girl said before hugging him.

"Sorry I didn't show up yesterday. One of your old man's pawns caused a bit of a problem for us." Sean said. This was Wanda Maximoff Eric's daughter as well as Pietro's older sister.

Later

After visiting Wanda and seeing how well she was progressing Sean headed home. As he entered the institute he noticed everyone was gone.

"Professor." Sean said before seeing him in the living room.

"Ah there you are." Charles said.

"Where is everyone?" Sean asked.

"I decided to send them to Ironback survival camp while you were gone." Charles said reading one of his books.

"And you didn't send me and Louise because?" Sean asked as Louise walked down.

"You already know the answer to why I didn't send you. As for Louise well this came is for those in high school so she doesn't need to go." Charles said.

"I always hated summer camps anyway." Louise said making Sean chuckle.

"So how is Wanda doing this time?" Charles asked.

"Pretty good. I think in a short time we can finally get her out of that hellhole her old man sent her to." Sean said before taking a seat.

Meanwhile

"Oh my god this fucking sucks!" Revy yelled as they had to endure this survival camp for a week.

"What did we ever do to deserve this?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going AWOL. Revy please tell me you know how to hot-wire a bus?" Rogue begged.

"Whoa slow down. We're not backing out after only being here for a minute." Scott said.

"Besides at least the professor gave us a choice. This place or place our odds with Logan." Jean said.

"Some choice." Revy said annoyed.

"Come on now." Scott said as they walked away while the brotherhood glared at them.

The Group went ahead with the training exercises. Blob of course when he tried to climb the rope he broke it and fell down nearly ruining the equipment for everyone due to his fat ass.

"Ugh! I'm not built for this stuff." Blob said.

"I'm surprised you can even live being the fat ass you are." Revy said making him growl before Revy slides to the raft with Lance.

"You swim?" Lance asked.

"Don't even fucking think about it you fucking prick." Revy said before he avalanched her into the water making her growl.

"Hey thats not fair." Evan said about to throw spikes at Lance.

"Let her handle this." Jean said before Revy put a silencer on her gun and shot Lance's raft. "Not exactly what I had in mind." Jean said before Revy got back on her raft and got to the finish line making the X men cheer.

"That bitch should have lost and you know it." Blob said.

"Yeah she falls off her raft and went ballistic." Pietro said.

"Oh fucking please." Reznov said.

"She stole that first place ribbon." Toad said.

"Why don't you do us a favor and go hang yourself?" Julia said before they all started arguing.

Meanwhile

"Any new Mutants?" Sean asked Charles as he and Louise asked in.

"No just the students." Charles said.

"Didn't you tell them no powers?" Sean asked.

"No but I had hoped they'd make that choice themselves." Charles said.

"You should have let Logan handle they're training. At least they wouldn't use their powers with him around." Sean said.

"Yes but they felt they had a better chance of surviving the camp." Charles said before an alert came up. "Well, Well. Seems we do have a mutant on the scene after all." Charles said.

"Discovery. Enhanced Mutant signature. Identity confirmed and matched archive file." The computer said.

"Archive file?" Sean asked.

"Now who would?" Charles said before the image of a muscular man appeared making his eyes widen.

"Cain Marco." The computer said.

"Who the hell is this guy and why are you so spooked?" Sean asked confused.

"My half brother. Your father and I placed him in a high security prison but somehow he's escaped. But thats impossible." Charles said.

"What the hell is an enhanced Mutant Signature?" Louise asked.

"He possessed the Mutant Gene but it was Dormant for most of his life. So he awakened it with Mysticism." Charles said.

"So whats his power? It must be extremely powerful if your this terrified." Sean said.

"He's become a Juggernaut. Invincible." Charles said making them widen their eyes.

Meanwhile

Sargent Hawk made both the X men and the brother hood race to the top of the mountain and get the flag together.

"Man this fucking blows." Revy said.

"It's not that bad." Emma said making her snort as they continued to run up the mountain.

"Kurt couldn't you just teleport us all up the mountain?" Kori asked.

"This trip is the power free variety I'm told." Kurt said.

Meanwhile

Storm used her powers making Fog in order to prevent anyone from seeing Juggernaut.

"Nice work Storm. If no one can see this guy no one will try to capture him." Sean said on the comms before she went to pick up the X men.

"If we cant stop this guy Charles best chance is in the Danger room." Logan said.

"Professor? Don't you have any weapon against him?" Sean asked.

"Just one my mind. With enough psych blasts I cant put him down. But not while he's wearing his helmet." Charles said.

Meanwhile

"Do you see the flag?" Kurt asked Scott.

"No. See if its still there." Scott said.

"But I thought...What about Jean?" Kurt asked.

"Do you want to win this or not?" Scott asked.

"Don't even think about it." Revy said.

"Since when do you play by the rules?" Scott asked before yelping as she pulled him to her face and glared at him.

"We're not cheating like this Fucktards got it!" Revy said through grit teeth.

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh!" Scott said as she let him go.

"Probably best you don't say anything that will piss her off." Julia said before the whole mountain shook. Evan almost fell off the mountain before Jean using her powers pulled him back.

"Whoa. I don't recommend that." Evan said.

"No shit." Revy said.

"That had to be Lance so they must be close by." Scott said. "Jean, lift us to the top." Scott said.

"Uh uh. No way." Jean said.

"Why not? You just used your powers...OW!" Scott yelled as Revy stomped on his foot.

"That was life or death you fucking moron! X men should know the difference!" Revy said lecturing him.

"Now I see what Sean sees in her. She doesn't take crap from anyone." Rogue said making Kitty giggle.

Meanwhile

"His failed relationship with our father and his resentment of me fueled his anger. But after he was empowered that anger became destructive. He had to be locked away. I had no choice." Charles said as they went into the danger room before the alarm went off.

"Well hopefully we can hold him off till Ororo gets here with the others." Sean said.

Juggernaut approached the institute before Sean jumped out and kicked him back making him step back a few feet.

"You think you can stop me kid?" Juggernaut said amused before charging at him making Sean do the same thing and both ended up in a deadlock. "You got guts kid but you wont stop me!" Juggernaut said before grabbing him and threw him into the mansion and charged in.

"This is going to be better then I'd hoped." Mystique said enjoying the fight of the son of her most hated person fight against the unstoppable.

Sean roared before blasting Juggernaut into a wall making him growl before Grabbing Sean by the neck and threw him into the next room and smashed Cerebro.

"No!" Mystique said seeing her prize was destroyed. "That muscle head!" Mystique yelled in anger.

Sean roared loudly before using Mystique's power to turn into a Triceratops and charged into Juggernaut making him move back before He punched Sean in the face making him fly into a wall again before he charged at Juggernaut only for him to slam him down to the next floor.

"Ok this is going to be tougher then I thought." Sean said before Juggernaut jumped down and threw Him into the danger room.

"You lumbering idiot. What did you do sit on Cerebro! You smashed it! What happened to our deal!" Mystique yelled in anger.

"I don't make deals." Juggernaut said throwing her across the room. "Charles, aren't you going to welcome me home." Juggernaut said.

"Any ideas?" Louise asked.

"One but I don't think it will work without a price." Sean said.

"No. You're current limit is only using three abilities at a time. We don't know if your body can withhold the strain." Charles said.

"Not like I got much choice." Sean said before the room began to shake with waves of power flowing off him.

"Sean wait!" Charles said before Sean charged at Juggernaut again but this time with more power then he's ever had before. He blasted him in the face making him reel back before Sean phased through him and kicked him in the back making Juggernaut growl before trying to grab him only for Sean to dash away with quick speed and used that speed to punch him in the face hard.

"You're starting to annoy me kid!" Juggernaut said before he was slammed into the wall hard. Sean quickly used this chance to remove the latches on his helmet before Juggernaut tried to hit him only for Sean to teleport on top of him and unlocked the last latches before removing his helmet. "NOOOO!" Juggernaut yelled before grabbing Sean and slammed him down before stomping on him hard.

Charles quickly used his powers to attack Juggernaut's mind making him scream in pain before he collapsed completely knocked out.

"Professor!" Scott yelled as the X men and the Brotherhood rushed in. Sean groaned as he stood up.

"Ok that was a bad idea." Sean said holding his sides in pain before Reznov helped him up.

"Whoa you ok buddy?" Peter asked.

"Lets just say I went overboard on using to many powers at once." Sean said.

"Lets go." Mystique said leading the brotherhood out.

"Not so fast." Sean said pulling out Revy's gun and shot her in the leg making her groan in pain while glaring at him. "Thats for letting that asshole out you stupid blue bitch." Sean said making her growl.

Later

Cain was back in his containment cell.

"Sorry Charles. But theres nothing we can do." Sean said making him sigh. Sean was on healing fine but he would be off duty till he was fully healed from his fight against the Juggernaut.

"Yes I know." Charles said.

"Come on. We need to work on the new Cerebro." Revy said as they walked out. "So what was it like going up against a real monster?" Revy asked grinning.

"A royal pain in the ass." Sean said making her giggle.

 **Authors Note: As you guys wanted I made the chapter longer since this episode was one of the best and most inspiring. Also the part about Wanda I meant to do that last chapter but I honestly forgot. Anyway next Chapter you all know. And in other news the current poll is now over and a new one is up. Vote for 20 out of the 40 please. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	11. Shadowed past

Chapter 11 Shadowed Past

The X men were in their rooms asleep.

Sean of course had company. Kori and Revy were both completely naked next to him.

Everything was quiet and peaceful till.

"AHHHH!" Rogue screamed as she woke up from a horrible nightmare making Sean and the others jump out of bed and got dressed.

Sean rushed in when he saw Rogue was a complete mess.

"The hell happened?" Sean asked sitting next to Rogue as Louise, Jean and Scott walked in.

"I don't know I had a god awful nightmare with these images." Rogue said as he held her close.

"Yeah her shrieking totally freaked me out. I about phased through the bed." Kitty said.

"I guess those finals are getting to you." Scott said.

"No this isn't the first time I've had this dream before. They started after I moved here." Roue said.

"Wait a minute. You mean immediately or shortly?" Sean asked.

"Immediately." Rogue said before he saw the look on his face. "What is it?" Rogue asked.

"What exactly did you see in this nightmare?" Sean asked.

"Wolves, A creep castle and a blue baby dropped into a river." Rogue said.

"Blue?" Louise asked before Kurt walked in making her raise an eyebrow. "I think we should talk to the old man about this." Louise said.

"Yeah I agree." Sean said.

Later

Professor had theorized that the dreams were about Kurt as an infant.

"I always know my parents adopted me but they never said anything about me being fished out of a river." Kurt said.

"Would it have made a difference back then?" Sean asked.

"Well, no I guess not but why is Rogue having these dreams?" Kurt asked.

"If I recall correctly she touched you when you both first met. Its possible that she might have absorbed some of your memories from when you were an infant." Sean said.

"I agree however though this will have to wait. For now I recommend that all of you get some sleep." Charles said making Rogue and Kurt leave while Sean stayed.

"I'm going to go on a limb here and guess that Mystique is his mother right?" Sean asked.

"Possibly. I always felt there was a resemblance between the two back then but I never proved it." Charles said.

Next morning

"You have been carrying a terrible burden for many years Mystique." Charles said as he was in her office. "Rogue's recent contact with you seems to have given her some of your darker memories. Nightmares about a very unfortunate incident involving an incident." Charles said.

"You're fishing. You know nothing." Mystique said.

"Sean and I both know about your relationship with the boy Mystique. What we don't know is what Magneto did to him." Charles said.

"Personally I would have preferred if it was him instead of Kurt so Mara would have a monster for a son." Mystique said.

"What were you two up to in that castle? Was it worth the loss of your son?" Charles asked making her widen her eyes remembering that night while also giving Charles the opportunity to look into her mind seeing the location of the castle.

"Get out! Get out now!" Mystique said in anger before he rolled to the door.

"Just incase your curious. He turned out to be a fine lad." Charles said leaving making her sigh in regret over the loss of her son. Charles was outside the school.

'Logan, Sean I've got the coordinates.' Charles said through their minds.

"Lets go." Sean said as Logan fired up the X jet and both flew to where the castle was.

Meanwhile

"Does any of this feel wrong?" Kori asked Revy as they walked to class.

"What does?" Revy asked.

"Kurt learning about his past? My sister and I learned a long time ago that sometimes its best of some secrets stay buried for a reason." Kori said.

"Well, honestly I don't know. I know for a fact that some secrets have a tendency to reveal themselves in time. Ask Sean and you'll see." Revy said before they saw Kurt and Rogue arguing before Kurt went blue and teleported out of the school.

"What was that about?" Kori asked.

"I tried to convince Kurt not to know about his past and he took it the wrong way." Rogue said.

"Well, we better go find him. You both know how he is when he doesn't think straight." Revy said.

"Technically the last time he did that he helped Forge escape that little gizmo of his." Kori said.

"True." Revy said.

Later

Sean and Wolverine landed just short outside the castle.

"I don't like this." Sean said.

"Neither do I but we need to find out what this place is and more importantly what Magento has been doing here." Wolverine said before they rushed into the castle.

As they made it into the castle they came across a few defenses.

"What did I tell you? I knew this was going to be a pain in the ass." Sean said before blasting the defense turrets guarding a door before they both busted in only to find the place was trashed.

"What do you think of this place?" Wolverine asked.

"Well this looks like a genetics lab. Someone cleared out of here real recently." Sean said before seeing a timer on a bomb. "FUCK!" Sean yelled before they both bolted out the window just as it exploded. "Ok Magneto clearly has something to hide." Sean said as they rushed to the X jet.

Meanwhile

Kurt has received an invitation to know the truth about his past curtsy of Quicksilver.

"Well, here I am." Kurt said.

"Hello Kurt." Mystique said from behind him covered in a dark hood.

"You. Your the one from Rogue's dream. Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"You already know who I am. Son." Mystique said showing her face making his eyes widen before suddenly Blob dropped down in front of them. "Get out of here!" Mystique said but he just ignored her as the rest of the brotherhood arrived.

"Sorry but we've got higher orders so this whole..." Quicksilver tried to say before he was nearly hit with ice.

"Lets make this a fair fight." Louise said as she and the rest of the X men arrived and started fighting the brotherhood with ease due to better experience and high numbers.

Mystique had vanished during the fight seeing her one chance to connect to her son was ruined.

Later

"There was nothing left of the lab?" Charles asked Sean and Logan.

"Nothing. But from the looks of things we'd say it was a genetics lab or something of the like. Magneto was up to something though I can tell you that much." Sean said.

"Genetic experimentation on Mutants I hadn't realized he was willing to go that far." Charles said about Magneto.

"I did. I knew from day one of meeting him that he was willing to do anything." Sean said knowing Magneto was capable of doing anything.

Later

Rogue was looking out at the town before Sean came up behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sean asked making her face him and sighed.

"I feel like this is my fault for putting Kurt through all this." Rogue said making him smile.

"Nah. Don't put the blame on yourself honey. None of us could have seen this coming. Besides the truth had to come out sooner or later." Sean said kissing her cheek making her blush and smile at him. The reason her powers didn't work on him is because he could place barriers on himself to prevent her from taking his powers and memories which she was grateful for since she could finally touch someone for a change.

Later

Mystique looked out her school window with a sad expression before Sean walked in.

"What do you want?" Mystique asked not in the mood for his games before he placed something on her desk making her look and widen her eyes seeing it was a picture of her and Kurt before she lost him. He had found that when He and Logan went back into the castle to see if anything was left.

"We might have our issues Raven. But you don't deserve to suffer the loss you have. I think this can ease some of that pain. Whatever Magneto did to him all those years ago. It made him a better man then you could possibly realize." Sean said leaving.

"Sean I...Thank you." Mystique said making him smile before leaving her.

 **Authors Note: Just because their enemies doesn't mean Sean cant do nice things for someone who went through hell. Anyway Next Chapter Logan learned more about his past. Also please don't forget to vote in the current Poll. I do like to see high votes you know. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	12. Grim Reminder

Chapter 12 Grim reminder

Kitty groaned as her alarm went off before phasing through it to shut it off.

Soon she headed straight for the bathroom phasing through it while completely missing the occupied sign on the door.

"Wha?" Kitty said confused before getting the sleep out of her eyes.

"HEY DO YOU MIND!" Revy yelled making her walk out the bathroom or more along the lines of phasing through it again before Revy slammed the door open. "I ask for a little privacy is all. The fucking door was fucking locked!" Revy said as she was dressed in a bra and thong.

"Whats with all the noise?" Sean asked walking down the hall yawing.

"I accidentally walked in on Revy when she was doing her hair." Kitty said sheepishly before Revy slammed the door shut.

"Don't worry about her. She's not the morning type some days depending on how well she sleeps." Sean said walking away. Kitty went back to her room to get dressed.

'Dear Mom and Dad. Today started out like any other day here. With some of us feeling a little crowded.' Kitty said on her laptop before Revy walked in to get fully dressed. 'Revy can act like a thug all she wants but we all know she has a soft side to her. Still I wonder what made her this way into becoming a swearing sailor.' Kitty said before Revy started blowing her hair making Kitty sigh before heading outside from some peace and quiet just as all the others started waking up.

Kitty then went straight to the kitchen where Logan was reading the paper.

'Finding a nice quiet place is mostly a matter of timing. Sometimes you have to settle. Like when Mr. Logan is around. But thats ok cause he doesn't want to talk to anyone.' Kitty said in her notes before Logan looked at her as she looked at him.

"Whats the matter half pint? Am I reading to loud for ya?" Logan asked.

"No just enjoying the peace and quiet." Kitty said before the others came in making her sigh as they all started talking loudly.

"Hey Sean turn that up would ya?" Logan asked Sean making him turn up the TV seeing a report about an incident in a mountain area in Canada making Logan glare before leaving.

"Not like his life is much harder than ours." Kitty said.

"Wrong on all accounts Honey." Sean said making her blink.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Logan is a lot older then any of us here and he's been through most of the countries wars and has lost some of his memories. So trust me his life is much more difficult then ours." Sean said taking bite out of his food.

Later

"You want to talk about it?" Sean asked Logan seeing he was having a bad day. Charles normally would be here but he had to go secure Wanda's release papers for next week so she could join the X men.

"Something about that news footage I don't know what set me off." Logan said rubbing his head.

"Relax. Maybe this place is a piece of your past." Sean said before he decided to look into his memory to see if he could reveal anything that might be useful only to find some man in a black coat.

"Whatever happened to me thats where it started with that ghoul in the black coat. He's the guy who did this to me." Logan said having his metal claws come out.

"If so I suggest we go and uncover anything that might be familiar to you there." Sean said.

Later

Sean and Logan were in the X jet approaching the mountain area from the news before they landed.

"I have to warn ya kid. From what memories I have left there was some pretty brutal sights here." Wolverine said.

"I've seen worse." Sean said before Wolverine sniffed the area before suddenly sabertooth appeared and tackles Logan away while a group of machines went after Sean.

"What are you doing here? Creed!" Logan yelled only to get attacked again.

Sean blasted the machines with ease destroying them all before he heard clapping. He turned and saw the man from Wolverine's memories.

"I see you've grown up since the last time I saw you. Sean Ashburn Kruger." The Man said.

"Do I know you?" Sean asked while keeping his guard up.

"You should after all I was an old friend of your father's before his tragic demise. Professor Thorton is my name." Thorton said.

"Whats this about?" Sean asked.

"I simply wished to see you up close and see how far you've come since that tragic day three years ago. Your powers have exceeded all my expectations. And yet though you cannot use al your powers at once." Thorton said.

"I tried that once and it gave me a headache. I can only use three abilities at time. Now answer my questions. What did you do to Logan?" Sean asked making his own Metal claws appear.

"You mean the adamantium metal skeleton he has? I'm rather surprised he hasn't figured that out but then again. His memories were eared in order to make him the perfect living weapon. Or at least we tried. The operation was...less then successful." Thorton said.

"Who ordered it?" Sean asked.

"In time you'll see but for now I believe this conversation is over." Thorton said before a loud sonic device went off making Sean and Wolverine cover their ears and cry out in pain before were knocked out.

Sean slowly woke up with a groan before Logan woke up as well.

"The hell was that all about?" Logan asked helping him up.

"I dont know. But whoever that guy was he knew my dad back in the day. He knows something and I intend to find out what." Sean said narrowing his eyes.

Later

"Did your father ever mention this man before?" Charles asked Sean.

"Not that I can remember. I think he did to my mother a few times but I was so young at the time I cant remember what it was about. Whatever their relationship was I know he was not telling me the full truth about them. My father was many things but never cruel and thats exactly what this guy was." Sean said.

"I agree. Tom was a man of honor who could never harm innocent people." Charles said.

Sean was outside looking at the sky before Reznov approached him.

"Let me guess? Charles told you?" Sean asked before he sat down next to him.

"He told us all. Are you sure you don't remember this guy Kruger?" Reznov asked.

"I might not have a power with remembering everything but I can defiantly remember a guy like that from my past. I just cant help but wonder what the hell he and my dad did back when he was alive and more importantly how far it went." Sean said.

"I doubt it was anything harmful Kruger. I knew your old man for years. Sure he could be a little strict but..." Reznov tried to say before Sean sliced his head off making him sigh before putting his head back on. "My point is I know your old man was a good person." Reznov said making Sean smile.

"Yeah I know." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Oh the suspense is really building up now. Anyway next Chapter is the end of season one. Wow! Season one already over. Now I saw a few of you were still wondering if Mystique is going to be in the harem. The answer is no. Now I know thats a huge blow but I just cant make her work in this series plus she was really evil in this** **series. Now Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	13. The Cauldron

Chapter 13 The Cauldron

(Just before we start I have a really good surprise for all of you. Consider this a crossover chapter between this story and one of my other stories you might have already read^^)

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Revy asked as they we're making the adjustments to Cerebro. Sean, Revy and Jean were making the adjustments.

"We drew the short end of the stick." Sean said before the alarm went off.

"X men your needed in the Danger room right away." Charles said.

In the danger room a blue portal was seen before someone with blue flames and incredible speed came through and crashed into the wall.

"OW!" The person yelled in pain. The person was a 13 year old boy who was dressed in blue jeans black combat boots black shirt and a brown trench coat with a grey hood. The boy looked around seeing he was in unknown territory. "Where am I?" The boy asked before nearly getting blasted by Cyclops. "Whoa!" The boy said in surprise.

"Who sent you? The Brother hood?" Cyclops asked.

"Who? Man Metahumans are getting freakier by the day." The boy said before dashing over with incredible speed that was probably faster then Quicksilver and punched Cyclops in the stomach before grabbing him and threw him into a wall.

Wolverine rushed in and tried to jump him but the boy moved away with the same speed as before and gave him an uppercut.

"Will someone please tell me whats goin on? What happened to Central city?" The boy asked.

"Central City?" Cyclops asked never hearing of this place.

"The hell is going on here?" Sean asked as he walked in.

"Oh finally." The boy said dashing over to him.

"Do I know you kid?" Sean asked making him blink before sighing.

"Oh no don't tell me." The boy said before removing his hood revealing he had white skin brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"Uh my name is Turok Kruger." Turok said making Sean widen his eyes. "And I think I might be on the wrong Earth." Turok said.

Later

"So let me get this straight? You come from a parallel Earth where this Central City was exposed to Dark mater and those who were exposed to this stuff turned into...What Metahumans?" Sean asked.

"Thats about it. Me, your doubleganger and the Flash are currently up against a speed demon named Zoom. We were testing a new device to increase our speed to match his and well you can see the result." Turok said.

"Hmmm. Your speed must have been fast enough to break the barrier between your earth and ours." Charles theorized.

"Probably. His counterpart and the Flash probably did the same to other Earths." Turok said.

"Uh how many other Earths are there?" Scott asked.

"Infinit." Turok said making his eyes widen.

"We'll do what we can to get you home but for now you'll have to stay here till we can figure out how." Charles said.

"Fine by me. Just do try to hurry. I don't want my friends to have all the fun." Turok said.

Later

"So how come you have my last name?" Sean asked as they drove in one of his cars to the mental hospital to pick up Wanda.

"You adopted me into the family about 3 months ago. You and the Flash got your speed from the dark mater which put you both into a comma for nine months. Of course though the main difference between you and him is that he's an american and your greek." Turok said making Sean chuckle.

"And your native American." Sean said making his eyes widen.

"How did..." Turok tried to ask.

"Dude I might not have been raised in the states like my counterpart was but I know nationality when I see one." Sean said making Turok shrug.

Meanwhile

Charles was in the new Cerebro room when Revy walked in.

"I like this version of Cerebro even better than the original." Revy said.

"It does have more improvements." Charles said before a new Mutant appeared named Alex Summers.

"Alex Summers? I thought Scott was the only one who survived that plan crash?" Revy asked.

"As does he. Revy go and get Scott and Logan. I doubt we're the only ones interested in this boy." Charles said.

Later

While Scott went to look for his brother the others stayed behind.

Jean was out in the back when she heard some noises.

"Kitty? Are you climbing trees again?" Jean asked looking around till she was attacked by Toad. "Toad! What are you doing?" Jean asked annoyed.

"Getting a drop on the competition." Toad said about to attack her again till she used her powers to throw him into a well making him scream.

"Toad?" Jean asked before a metal sphere dropped down next to her before gabbing her and pulled her in before floating away.

As this was happening Revy was going up against another Mutant with strange powers able to turn his arms into living weapons such as a large blade for an arm of clawed hands. (Alex Mercer from Prototype^^)

Revy lost her fight before the metal sphere appeared and took them both.

Louise was going up against a Mutant with Flames and quickly lost due to the heat getting to her before she was taken along.

Rachel and Emma also lost their fights as well.

Meanwhile

Wanda waited patiently before Sean pulled up making her smile as she walked up to the car before getting in sitting next to Turok.

"Who are you?" Wanda asked.

"Long story." Sean and Turok said making her raise an eyebrow before shrugging as Sean drove home before Sean's phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Kitty...WHAT!" Sean yelled in shock making Wanda and Turok wonder what was wrong. "Alright we'll be right there." Sean said before quickly driving quickly back to the mansion.

"Whoa what happened?" Turok asked.

"Magneto has really gone off the deep end." Sean said making Wanda widen her eyes before narrowing them dangerously as well as having a blue light come out of them. "Save that for later. We're heading back to regroup with the others." Sean said as they approached the mansion seeing Kitty, Kurt and Evan and Reznov and Julia outside.

"Where is everyone else?" Turok asked.

"Snatched up is what happened." Evan said. They went inside the mansion seeing it was a mess.

"Whoa what a mess." Kitty said.

"Ororo?" Sean called out before Mystique who was a statue for a while turned to her blue form and dropped down in front of them. "Raven? What are you doing here?" Sean asked while keeping his guard up.

"Magneto sent us all out to fight your friends. If we won we would be allowed sanctuary. However though he lied and took some of your other friends like Revy and Louise.

"What about Kori and Storm?" Sean asked.

"I was up against both of them and lost." Mystique said.

"Whats with the blue skin?" Turok asked.

"She's a shapeshifter." Sean said.

"Oh man not another one." Turok said.

"And who exactly is this? Wanda here I recognize but not him." Mystique said.

"Turok here isn't exactly from around here. Believe it or not but he's from a parallel Earth. He got here by accident." Sean said.

"How?" Mystique asked before Turok quickly started fixing up the place with incredible speed.

"He's a speedster like Quicksilver. Only difference is though is he's not a Mutant. On his earth he's known as a MetaHuman. He has what he calls the Speed force in him that grants him his speed." Sean said.

"Not bad kid." Logan said walking in looking like a mess.

"Let me guess. Sabertooth?" Sean asked.

"Yeah and he's got Charles and the others." Logan said not happy about that.

"I know where they are." Mystique said.

"Then lead the way." Sean said.

"Putting her in charge? I dont think so." Logan said.

"Knock it off. Our friends are in trouble so put aside your little issues." Sean said making him growl before nodding.

"Fine. Prep the velocity." Logan said as Turok was done cleaning the place.

"Wheres my money?" Turok asked making Sean chuckle before handing him 50 bucks.

Later

The X men and Mystique were in the Velocity flying straight towards Magneto.

"So whats your story with Sean?" Kitty asked Wanda making her smile.

"3 years ago the professor brought him to one of my sessions. At first I didn't think much of him. Then as he started coming over more I started feeling happier and more in control of myself. I knew I was falling for him with the way he is. He has this power that doesn't come from being a Mutant that makes you want to follow him when he tries to do the right thing." Wanda said making Kitty smile.

"There it is. Astroid M." Mystique said as the giant floating city was seen.

"Whats that?" Turok asked seeing something glowing. Logan zoomed in seeing two people with one of them having red glowing eyes like a certain someone they knew. The only difference was though that both people were looking older then they should.

"Scott?" Sean asked before he blasted them making them crash onto the city. "Ok I think I know what Eric was doing in that castle." Sean said busting out of the vehicle.

"Well, well. I was expecting you." Magneto said.

"I bet you weren't expecting her though." Sean said as Wanda came out.

"WANDA!" Pietro said in fear making her grin before using her powers to attack him.

Turok quickly got out of the vehicle and dashed at Toad making him yelp in surprise before he wrapped his chain around him and swung him into Lance's face knocking them both out.

Sean quickly freed the others.

"What took you so long Sugar?" Rogue asked making him chuckle.

"Had to pick up a few...Alex?" Sean said seeing Alex Mercer.

"Sean. Been a long time." Alex said before charging at him with enlarged fists before Sean did the same and attacked him using Juggernauts powers making the fight difficult for Mercer.

Magneto and Mystique were going up against one another before she was thrown into his enhancer.

"No! My enhancer! Get out of there!" Magneto said following her.

"Why are you working for Magneto?" Sean asked Mercer.

"I just want to find my sister." Mercer said before Sean threw him into a wall hard knocking him out.

"You and the others ruined everything." Scott said to Jean and Charles.

"The hell does that mean? You dont know Eric like we do. He might sound like he cares about Mutants but the truth his he just wants to control them." Sean said.

"He's helped me. My powers are now..." Scott tried to say before Sean knocked him out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sean said picking him up.

Everyone soon headed for the X jet and took off just as a few metal spheres came out just as the place exploded.

"We'll see them again." Revy said to Sean placing her hand on his shoulder making him nod and kissed her making her smile. Scott and Alex soon went back to their right age before Sean placed his shades back on him making him look at him.

"I'm sorry. I dont know what came over me." Scott said holding his head.

"You were under his influence is all no sweat." Sean said.

"So what now?" Alex summers asked.

"Well, do you still want to join the X men?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. I think I need to think about this for a while." Alex said.

"Thats a good idea. It takes time to adjust to all this." Sean said.

Later

"I managed to repair the device that brought you here. It should be able to take you home." Charles said to Turok who looked at the others and smiled.

"And here I was just beginning to warm up to everyone." Turok said making everyone smile.

"Aw. I think I'm going to miss you." Kitty said hugging him making Turok chuckle before placing the device on his chest before he was engulfed in blue flames and his skin came off before was a blue flaming skeleton with his clothes on.

"Turok. If you ever need us don't be afraid to ask." Charles said.

" **I'll keep that in mind. Hopefully I'll see you all again in time.** " Turok said running around the Danger room fast before the same portal that brought him here appeared before he rushed in just as it closed.

"I wonder if his counterpart is close by." Sean said.

"Well if he has the X gene we'll be able to find him. But for now we have new students and instructors on the way." Charles said.

"Alright more X men." Reznov said before Sean sliced his head off. "What was that for?" Reznov asked confused.

"Eh I just felt like it." Sean said making everyone laugh while Reznov sighed in annoyance before Revy kicked his head away.

"KNOCK IT OFF! I'M NOT A FUCKING SOCCER BALL!" Reznov yelled.

 **Authors Note: Bet none of you were** **expecting a crossover like that were ya? After seeing so many DC shows doing that crossovers I decided to do the same. So while Turok went to the Spartan Mutant story Sean from Earth 1 went to the Spartan combat story. Now Next Chapter starts season 2. I think this was my best work yet for this story. Read Review and Vote. See ya. Just a reminder this crossover was between this and the Flash's partner.**


	14. Growing Pains

Chapter 14 Growing pains

Its been a month since the attack by Magneto and since Turok left the X men to return to his own earth. Things have been pretty peaceful since then. New students and instructors from various parts of the world have joined the institute.

"Has anyone seen Kruger anywhere?" Reznov asked dropping down from the stairs.

"Nope I haven't seen him all day." Peter said. (I forgot to mention the reason Peter wasn't in the last chapter is because he was with his Aunt)

"Oh I know where he is." Jean said with a grin.

"Well?" Reznov asked.

"Well what?" Sean asked from behind him making him jump in surprise.

"Fucking asshole!" Reznov yelled making the others chuckle.

"Ok Jean, its finished go right ahead." Sean said making her and the other female X men walk past them.

"What did you do?" Reznov asked.

"Oh nothing...Other then making an artificial hot spring down below the institute." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Now would you do that?" Reznov asked.

"Hey they practically begged me to make one. Besides Sparta had a few of them back then when I still lived there." Sean said before Jean and Rogue pulled him with them.

"Your coming with us." Rogue said making him chuckle.

"Lucky son of a bitch." Reznov said before Julia used her water abilities to slice his head off. "WHAT DID I FUCKING DO NOW!" Reznov yelled in annoyance making her smirk.

Later

The new students were outside the mansion using their powers for fun. Thankfully no one could see what was really going on due to a special camouflage shield around the institute that made everything seem normal.

A girl with pale skin purple hair and purple eyes was by the fountain reading a book. This was Raven a Mutant who could make astral projections for both offensive and defensive purposes.

Next was a woman with orange skin black hair and black eyes. This was Komand'r, Kori's older sister who had the exact same abilities as her younger sister only in different color.

Next was a woman with white skin white hair and pink eyes. This was Charmcaster or Hope as her real name goes by. Now she had abilities that most would be considered magical in nature.

Next was a woman with brown skin brown hair and blue eyes. This was Korra a mutant who could control the elements of Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. She was from a remote village in Africa who was brought her by Storm after seeing her powers and wanted her to be better trained.

Next was a woman with Scarlet red hair white skin and brown eyes. This was Erza Scarlet a Mutant who could make any armors at will with her mind. As well as making and removing her own clothes if she wished in private.

Now the other new Mutants were playing around when the Mutant known as Tabitha who could make small explosions used her powers on some of the new students making it explode under them making her burst out laughing.

"So these are the new recruits. Not bad but I feel like things are going to get out of hand." Sean said looking out the window as the new students fooled around with their powers.

"Yes perhaps but I'm certain that we can keep a lid on things. Just as long as your government manages to help us out from time to time." Charles said.

"I'm more concerned about our buildings. At least we have some new instructors. But we might also need a few tanks." Logan said.

"Hey check this out." Revy said playing the news. The news event showed a falling car from falling on a bus full of kids was stoped by a certain red flash.

"Scott." Sean said before seeing said person pull up. "I got this." Sean said before teleporting to him.

Later

"The thing that ticks me off the most is that I almost reacted to late. I was so busy trying to not get noticed I almost didn't react in time." Scott said to Sean.

"Look Scott I'm not going to give you a lecture like the professor would. But in this case you need to understand this country is not ready to accept the fact that Mutants even exist. Every other country in the world does and makes sure they stay hidden for good reason." Sean said.

"Its like we're hiding in shame though. Whats the harm if people know about us?" Scott asked.

"Well for one. People in this country are far more violent than any other in the world due to...For a lack of better term more corrupted then any other government. If they found out about Mutants now there would be violent acts of aggression towards us. For now all we can do is remain hidden from the world." Sean said.

"I don't know Sean." Scott said leaving making Sean sigh before leaving as well and bumped into one of the new Mutants Musubi.

"Oh hello." Musubi said kindly making him smile and kissed her cheek making her giggle before they walked away.

Later at school

The members of the X men along with the new members were at a school assembly.

"Remind me again why we're here?" Revy asked completely bored out of her mind.

"Calm down now. I'm rather interested in what this is all about." Sean said.

As Rogue was taking a seat she found a woman who had white skin purple hair and brown eyes.

"How long do these assemblies usually last?" The girl asked Rogue.

"Huh? Oh to long in my opinion." Rogue said sitting down next to her.

"And now everyone lets give a warm welcome to our new principle. Mr. Edward Kelly." One of the teachers said before the room shook because of Lance.

"Oh fucking hell." Sean said.

"Doesn't that asshole ever learn?" Revy said before the room shook even more violently before the billboard started coming down towards the new principle before Sean dashed over and pushed him out of the way just as it slammed down.

"Lance get a clue would ok." Kitty said annoyed making him sigh.

"Thanks." Kelly said as Sean pulled him up.

"This is Sean Ashburn Kruger one of our most gifted students. Although he doesn't attend school much since Charles Xavier has him home schooled most of the time." The Teacher said.

Later

Sean was waiting for Kitty to come out of school before she was arguing with Lance.

"Oh fucking hell." Sean said walking over to them. "Lance let her go now." Sean said before she phased her hand out of his grasp.

"Buzz off Kruger." Lance said before Sean grabbed him and punched him in the stomach hard making him gasp as the air in his lungs were forced out.

"Lets go." Sean said as she got on the back of his motorcycle and drove off to the institute.

Later at night

The Original members of the X men were at the championship soccer game for Jean.

"I would have preferred if this was football." Revy said.

"Oh fucking please." Sean said.

"I honestly hate all sports but I got nothing better tonight." Louise said making Sean smirk before the game began but then something unexpected happened.

Lance had blown the whistle on all Mutants in the area.

"The fuck is that idiot doing?" Sean asked.

"Blowing the whistle on us." Revy said.

"Sorry Professor cats out of the bag." Scott said getting his gear along with the rest of the X men.

Lance used his powers to split the field in half while Quicksilver was spinning the new principle around while Blob was about to destroy the new mascot before Sean punched him in the face making him fall down hard.

"Alright dumbass. You want it all out in the open you'll get your wish." Sean said.

"I've been waiting for this." Lance said before Sean appeared in front of him and started beating the crap out of him making him a blood mess.

The others took care of Blob, Quicksilver and Toad with ease before Lance was out for the count with his face all messed up.

"Well I guess the secret is out." Sean said.

"Perhaps not. If I can alter their minds." Charles said.

"Are you out of your mind? You couldn't stand the strain from all those minds." Sean said.

"I really have no choice." Charles said before he started erasing the minds of everyone attending the game before he started to black out.

"Charles." Sean said.

Later

Charles woke up before seeing he was in the medical room where two women were tending to him. One had blonde hair white skin and brown eyes while the other had white skin black hair and black eyes. These both were Tsunade and Shizune Mutants who could use their powers to heal others.

"Easy Professor. You overdid it yesterday." Tsunade said.

"But it worked. No one can seem to recall the events about what happened last night." Sean said.

"What about the broadcast? How much got out?" Charles asked.

"None. Apparently there was some kind of weird magnetic signal before those idiots nearly blew our secret." Revy said.

"Magnetic? Could it be? He's still alive out there?" Charles asked.

"Eric? I wouldn't doubt it." Sean said.

"Looks like you were right professor. The country just isn't ready to know about us." Scott said.

"I'm afraid not Scott. Hopefully the brotherhood will understand this as well." Charles said.

 **Authors Note: And with that season 2 can begin. Now next chapter I will make a list of those who are students and those who are instructors. Next chapter is going to have a much different twist. Read and Review. Now as for the list here it is.**

 **Jean Grey**

 **Rachel Grey**

 **Kitty**

 **Rogue**

 **Storm**

 **Boom Boom**

 **Psylocke**

 **Magma**

 **Wanda**

 **Jubilee**

 **Wolfsbane**

 **X-23**

 **Emma frost**

 **Pixie**

 **Outlaw**

 **Danielle moonstar**

 **Sage**

 **Blink**

 **Domino**

 **Surge**

 **Now for the crossover harem**

 **Juvia from Fairy Tail**

 **Giganta from Justice League unlimited**

 **Mira from Fairy Tail**

 **Tayuya from Naruto**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Karasuba from Sekirei**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Guren from Naruto**

 **Konan from Naruto**

 **Nico Robin from One Piece**

 **Yomi from Sekirei**

 **Volcana from Superman the animated series**

 **Anko from Naruto**

 **Jinora from the Legend of Korra (17 years old)**

 **Ice from Justice League unlimited**

 **Azula from the Last Airbender**

 **Korra from the Legend of Korra**

 **Aelita from Code Lyoko**

 **Samui from Naruto**

 **LiveWire from Superman the animate series**

 **Kin from Naruto**

 **Raven from Teen Titans**

 **Ray from Star Wars**

 **Cana from Fairy Tail**

 **Akitsu from Sekirei**

 **BlackFire from Teen Titans**

 **Terra from Teen Titans**

 **Tula from Young Justice**

 **Galatea from Justice League unlimited**

 **Chel from El dorado**

 **Katma Tui from Justice League unlimited**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Matsu from Sekirei**

 **Charmcaster from Ben 10 (The Original version)**

 **Uzume from Sekirei**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Circe from Justice League unlimited**

 **Sabine from Star Wars Rebels**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Aayla from Star Wars**

 **Tala from Justice League unlimited**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Fire from Justice League unlimited**

 **Drew Saturday from the Secret Saturdays**

 **Yugito from Naruto**

 **Fu from Naruto**

 **Temari from Naruto**

 **June from the Last Airbender**

 **Yoko Littner from Guren Lagann**

 **Tsukiumi from Sekirei**

 **Mabui from Naruto**

 **Shizuka from Naruto**

 **Juri from Street Fighter**

 **Tsunade from Naruto**

 **Six from Tripping the rift**

 **Izzy from Total Drama Island**

 **Nikki from 6Teen**

 **Sydney from TMNT 2003**

 **Levy from Fairy Tail**

 **Maddie Fenton from Danny Phantom**

 **Red Monika**

 **Mei from Naruto**

 **Evergreen from Fairy Tail**

 **Sarada from Naruto**

 **Kagura from Fairy Tail**

 **Hayley from American Dad**

 **Chun Li from Street fighter**

 **Seilah from Fairy Tail**

 **Sorano from Fairy Tail**

 **Cammy from Street fighter**

 **Kurenai from Naruto**

 **Poison Ivy from DC**

 **Aquarius from Fairy Tail**

 **Harley from Dc**

 **Minerva from Fairy Tail**

 **Eve from Boa vs Python**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Fuka from Naruto**

 **Argent from Teen titans**

 **Shizune from Naruto**

 **Ember from Danny Phantom**

 **Artemis from Young Justice**

 **Ultear from Fairy Tail**

 **Hotaru from Naruto**

 **Nami from One Piece**

 **Ur from Fairy Tail**

 **Virgo from Fairy Tail**

 **Boa from One Piece**

 **Karui from Naruto**

 **Pakura from Naruto**


	15. Power Surge

Chapter 15 Power Surge

Sean was outside the school waiting for Jean to get done accepting her reward.

"Well look who it is." Blob said as the brother hood approached him making him sigh.

"Dont you idiots have anything better to do other than getting your asses handed to you?" Sean asked.

"You cant beat all four of us at once." Toad said making Sean sigh.

"Alright lets get this..." Sean tried to say before groaning in pain holding his head. For some reason he started reading the minds of everyone in the area.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Lance asked confused before Sean glared at him with red slitted eyes making him back up in surprise.

"Leave me alone." Sean said in a dark terrifying voice making them back off in fear before running off. Sean slowly by surely managed to get control of his powers just as Jean walked out with her award.

"Sean are you ok?" Jean asked in concern seeing he looked out of it.

"Uh yeah just had a little issue with the brotherhood as usual. Come on. I'll drive you home." Sean said handing her a helmet before he drove back home.

Later

"Are you sure of this?" Charles asked Jean.

"Yeah. Kitty asked Lance what happened and they were completely freaked out by his sudden change. It was like a different part of him just came out of nowhere." Jean said.

"This is very concerning. I'll ask him about this when I get the chance. But keep an eye on him just in case." Charles said.

Sean was in the danger room using his various copied abilities before he started groaning in pain holding his head.

As this was happening the room started to begin to bend due to his magnetic abilities as well as the room shaking from Lance's power before he finally managed to stop himself and quickly repaired the room before anyone else came in.

Later

Sean was walking the halls of the institute before bumping into a woman with tan skin red hair and brown eyes.

"Hey watch it...Oh its you." The woman said.

"Do I know you?" Sean asked.

"No obviously not since I'm one of the new students. The names Tayuya." Tayuya said.

"And what is your power now?" Sean asked in interest before she pulled out a flute and started playing it as Kitty walked by and she started to dance.

"Hey what gives?" Kitty asked in confusion before Tayuya stopped and smirked.

"Oh I get it. You can make people do almost anything by playing the flute." Sean said amused.

"Mostly. I have a friend here who can cause massive pain to anyone with bells. Her name is Kin." Tayuya said.

"Can you like not ever do that again?" Kitty asked annoyed.

"Don't bet on it." Tayuya said making Sean chuckle while she sighed in annoyance.

Later

"This is one party I really do not want to go to." Sean said as he parked his bike outside Duncan's place.

The only reason Sean was even here was cause Jean begged him to come.

Just as he was about to come through the door a soccer ball was thrown at him which he caught and sighed.

"What are you doing here Kruger?" Duncan asked.

"I invited him." Jean said.

"And I'm already regretting coming here." Sean said walking around the place.

As Sean was walking around he bumped into Rogue and Risty the new girl.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." Risty said.

"When it comes to anything involving Duncan, Nothing is enjoyable." Sean said walking off before they decided to leave.

"Duncan you're acting like a child." Jean said.

"No I am not. If theres one thing I hate more than anyone its him." Duncan said having major hatred for Sean for both stealing his woman and making him look like a loser in front of everyone.

Sean was outside before holding his head in pain having his powers acting up again.

"Sean, You all right?" Jean asked before Sean used her powers to throw her into the pool. "SEAN!" Jean yelled as she fell in.

"Whoops." Sean said.

Later

"What the hell was that for?" Jean asked as she was soaking wet as they entered the institute.

"Look I'm sorry but you startled me. Look I'm having some trouble controlling my powers as of late thats why it happened." Sean said.

"Why what happened?" Charles asked rolling in.

"My bath." Jean said.

"Its not worth talking about." Sean said before Kurt popped in.

"Nothing. Look I'm going to bed." Sean said before Rogue and Risty walked in.

"Risty? What are you doing here?" Jean asked.

"Oh look she's soaking wet. I knew we'd miss something by leaving early." Risty said before Kitty phased behind her.

"Be honest How do I smell now." Kitty asked.

"Where'd you come from?" Risty asked.

"Rogue." Sean said making her sigh.

Risty had to leave since they couldn't risk her seeing their powers.

"I'm sorry Rogue but visits have to be scheduled for a reason." Charles said.

"Whatever." Rogue said.

'You wouldn't treat Jean like this.' Rogue thought not knowing Sean was listening in.

"Hey. Thats not true Rogue he doesn't treat any of us differently." Sean said.

"Were you listening into my thoughts?" Rogue asked annoyed.

"What? Oh man not again. Sorry." Sean said walking away. Sean sat down in the living room and sighed holding his head.

"You're having trouble controlling your powers all together aren't you?" Charles asked.

"Is it that obvious? I don't know whats going on lately. It started shortly after my fight with Juggernaut. But nothing like as of late. The first time it was this serious was against the brotherhood this morning then in the danger room." Sean said.

"It is possible that after using all those powers at once might have caused this. Still if it gets any worse let me know. We might need to place some barriers in order to prevent any more incidents." Charles said.

Next day

The X men were at school. Sean, Scott, Jean, Revy and Kitty were in Gym class.

"Is it really getting that bad?" Revy asked Jean about Sean losing control of his powers.

"Professor seems to think so." Jean said.

"Are you sure you're not just mad he threw you into the pool?" Revy asked giggling making her glare.

"Of course not. Revy I'm really worried about him." Jean said in concern.

"Relax. I'm sure this will pass in a few days and he'll be back to his old self." Revy said just before Seeing Duncan push Scott off the track and lost his shades. "And back to kicking his dumbass. Hey coach!" Revy yelled getting Hanks attention and frowned.

"Hit the showers Duncan. You're off the team." Hank said.

"But..." Duncan tried to say.

"Get out of here." Revy said pushing him away. Sean saw this and frowned before groaning loudly while holding his head.

Revy got Scott's shades before putting them on.

"Thanks." Scott said making her smirk before looking at Sean and widened her eyes.

"Don't thank me yet." Revy said as they both saw Sean starting to lose control and started levitating objects off the ground such as a spear.

"Oh no." Scott said before the spear was launched at Kitty who quickly saw it and phased through it. Revy and Scott rushed to him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Revy asked before Sean was unconscious making her eyes widen.

Later

The group of X men quickly arrived back at the Institute before Kitty rushed through the door by phasing through it.

"Professor!" Kitty yelled before opening the door so Scott and Revy could hurry Sean inside.

They arrived in the medical room.

"Put him on the table." Charles said making them do just that when suddenly objects started floating around him.

"Whoa!" Revy yelled as she nearly got hit.

"I'll let you know what I can when I know something." Charles said.

"But." Revy tried to say.

"You heard him." Logan said dragging them out.

Charles quickly tried to help Sean but his powers were evolving so rapidly he couldn't connect to his mind before Sean's powers started becoming unstable.

As they were waiting A large hole appeared on the wall and Charles was thrown outside. Revy and the others saw Sean floating in the center of the room.

"Sean!" Revy yelled rushing to him.

"Wait!" Logan yelled before she got blasted out of the room.

The other X men original and new were waiting for them.

"The hell is going on up there?" Korra asked before the building shook.

"Its like someone is nuking the place." Evan said.

"Is Sean alright?" Rachel asked.

"No he isn't. All his powers are evolving far to rapidly for him to control. This all started after his fight with Juggernaut." Charles said before the room shook again violently.

"We gotta get back up there." Revy said.

"And do what? We cant even get close to him." Reznov said before she sliced off his head making him sigh. "I'm serious here." Reznov said reattaching his head. "I know Kruger more then anyone here. With all the powers he's copied as of late theres no way we can get close to him." Reznov said.

"Maybe not." Tayuya said.

"Got any ideas?" Rachel asked.

"If I can get close enough to him I might be able to use my flute to calm down enough till we can get him under control." Tayuya said.

"Not like we got a lot of options." Reznov said.

The X men soon headed upstairs seeing that Sean was doing even worse with the objects around him changing shape.

"We haven't much time." Charles said.

"Clocks ticking lets move." Cyclops said.

Cyclops blasted the flying objects while Wolverine sliced and diced anything in his way.

"I need to get closer for this to work." Tayuya said as Musubi used her fists to destroy anything coming at her while Kori and her sister code named Blackfire blasted everything.

"Hang on." Blackfire said lifting her up and carried her close enough till she started using her flute to calm him down.

Slowly but surely the objects were starting to slow down before Charles was quick to use his mind to create some barriers to control Sean's powers before they all shut down making him fall to the ground hard out cold.

Next day

Sean was outside looking at the sky till Jean walked up to him.

"Feeling better?" Jean asked holding his hand.

"Yeah I guess. Charles said my fight up against Juggernaut broke some of the barriers I used to keep my powers in check. So now I have to make sure I keep a constant control over them to make sure this doesn't happen again." Sean said before she kissed his cheek.

"Well you wont be alone when you need help." Jean said making him smile and held her close.

 **Authors Note: Wow that was intense. Losing control of all that power would have been like the end of the world. Anyway A few things here. One of you mentioned my Characters last name Kruger was Germen. I honestly didn't know that. I knew it wasn't Greek but decided to make it that way but never knew it was Germen. Another thing the List of inturucters and Teachers is going to have to wait till Next Chapter since I'm not up to making the list yet. SO Read And Review as always my good loyal fans.**


	16. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 16 Unexpected surprise

Sean was down by the cliff side of the institute buried in rocks. Cyclops soon used a rope to go down to him.

"Confirmed his knocked out." Cyclops said.

"Can we please hurry this along? I hate being the rescue victim." Sean said.

"Will you shut up? Tabitha, You should be down with that basket." Cyclops said.

"Oh man, Boom Boom? You placed my life in the hands of an insane blonde chick?" Sean asked annoyed.

Revy was waiting for Tabitha to lower down the basket only to see her listening to music making her sigh in annoyance before pulling them off.

"Oy wheres your com link blondie?" Revy asked.

"What? Oh I must have grabbed the wrong headset by mistake. No big deal. Am I up?" Tabitha asked.

"No shit. Get going already." Revy said making her walk by her while trailing a finger on her jaw making Revy raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Look out below! Boom Boom's bombing in!" Tabitha said.

"I'm fucked." Sean said as she reached him.

"Hey handsome." Tabitha said.

"Hello. Are you always this insane?" Sean asked making her smile at him.

"His code name is Spartan...And he's knocked out." Cyclops said making Sean glare at him.

"Scott fuck off." Sean said.

"Well first things first. We got to boom apart these rocks." Tabitha said making a small explosive and placed it between the rocks.

"Oh shit." Sean said.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Tabitha said as it blew up freeing him. "And in the basket you go." Tabitha said using her foot to push him in.

"I'm an injured victim not a fucking log!" Sean yelled annoyed.

"Spartan huh? Sorry honey but that name doesn't fit you. How about Hercules?" Tabitha asked.

"Pass." Sean said liking his original code name better.

"Ok lets get topside." Cyclops said.

"Yo Brunet! Pick us up!" Tabitha said making Revy growl in annoyance.

"ITS DEADSHOT YOU BITCH!" Revy yelled making the others new students back up in fear of her rage.

"And I thought Logan had a bad temper." Kitty said.

The group soon headed up to the others but Sean deciding to mess with Tabitha went out of the basket making her look last second and gasped in shock as he headed to the sharp rocks making her close her eyes before he reappeared in the basket.

"Hmm. Forgetting to strap your victim in. That'll cost you 10 points." Sean said amused.

"Oh no this isn't good." Cyclops said.

"Oh yeah? Well, hold on Spartan man." Tabitha said swinging the basket around while throwing bombs at the rocks.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF YOU STUPID BLONDE!" Revy yelled.

"Alright enough screwing around. You really don't want to piss Revy off." Sean said making her shrug that off.

"Please whats the worst she can do?" Tabitha asked before shrieking as Revy fired warning shots at her.

"I HEARD THAT YOU TRAMP!" Revy yelled annoyed.

"That." Sean said before they headed up.

Later

Sean was heading to his room when he heard someone vomiting in the bathroom and walked in seeing Jean next to the toilet with Rogue next to her.

"Jean? Whats wrong?" Sean asked sitting next to her.

"Ugh. I feel so sick." Jean said before vomiting again.

"She's been like this all morning. I think she probably has that bug going around the school." Rogue said before Sean placed a hand on her head.

"No...She doesn't have a fever or anything...Hmmm I wonder." Sean said in thought.

"What is it?" Jean asked looking ready to vomit again.

"Hold that thought." Sean said before dashing away.

Minutes later he appeared again in the bathroom with a box in hand.

"Whats that?" Rogue asked before he handed the box to Jean making her look at it before seeing what it was.

"Sean...This is a pregnancy test." Jean said.

"Well duh. Incase you haven't exactly been keeping count but with the amount of times we go at it this was probably bound to happen. Not that I'm complaining if this is the case. I always wanted to be a young father." Sean said making her smile before vomiting again.

"Are you sure she's actually even pregnant?" Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How many times a week do we go at it?" Sean asked her.

"Uh...good point." Rogue said seeing he wasn't wrong about that.

Jean quickly took the test and waited at least a few minutes.

"Relax Honey. Whatever happens I'm not going anywhere." Sean said kissing her cheek making her smile.

"Well, of course you're not. I know you for years now." Jean said before the test was finished showing the results were positive making her sigh. "Oooh. How am I going to explain this to my parents?" Jean asked.

"Honey I've met them before remember. Sure they might be a little disappointed in this being to soon. But on the other hand they'll have a grandkid to spoil." Sean said making her and Rogue giggle.

"You honestly think of everything don't you?" Jean asked.

"Hey just cause I'm a Spartan doesn't mean I'm all muscle and no brains." Sean said slightly offended making her giggle.

Later

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Revy bursted out laughing once they told the others.

"Revy." Sean said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Its just funny. Only you would knock someone up before graduating high school!" Revy said resuming her laughter before Sean blasted her with Kori's power making her flip behind the couch. "Ok I probably deserve that." Revy said.

"Shut the fuck up." Sean said.

"While I'm not exactly pleased with this situation. I do know for a fact that both of you are more then capable of taking care of a child." Charles said.

"True. Since they put up with most of these idiots here." Reznov said before Jean used her powers to grab something sharp and sliced his head off. "WHY!" Reznov yelled.

"You never fucking learn." Sean said before he reattached his head.

"Fuck you." Reznov said.

"Your not going to be cursing like this when the baby is here are you?" Wanda asked.

"Hell no. I might curse a lot in front of you guys but thats difference compared to a baby." Sean said.

"Whatever I'm sure the little girl is going to just like her old man." Tabitha said.

"How do you even know its a girl?" Revy asked.

"Simple it makes sense for these two to have a little girl first." Tabitha said.

"That...Actually makes a lot of sense." Revy said.

"Exactly." Tabitha said.

"Oh dear lord." Sean said shaking his head.

"We do still have to worry about the person who killed your parents. If he catches wind of Jean's condition...He might use that as leverage to use you." Charles said.

"He does that and he's a fucking dead man." Sean said.

"Besides. We haven't seen him in almost four years now. If he wanted to strike at Kruger he would have done that ages ago." Reznov said.

"You never did tell us exactly what happened." Revy said.

"Fucking asshole just barged into the mansion and started spewing nonsense about my father interfering with destiny and killed him and my mom. I barley survived that collapse of the place and came here." Sean said.

"Destiny? Oh please. Theres no such thing as Destiny or fate." Revy said.

"Oh. And what do you believe in Revy?" Charles asked in interest.

"Simple I believe in chance and cause and effect. You cant always predict what will happen since time is a tricky thing." Revy said.

"She's not wrong about that. We have a Mutant in Sparta who can travel through time. He messed up pretty badly and had to fix everything he messed up." Sean said remembering how dumb this mutant was.

Later

Jean and Sean were outside looking at the ocean.

"You know. I've been thinking about what Tabitha said." Jean said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Oh? And whats that?" Sean asked.

"That we are going to have a little girl first." Jean said.

"You know somehow I don't doubt it." Sean said kissing her neck making her giggle.

"So if we do have a girl what should we name her?" Jean asked.

"Hmm. I honestly don't know. I'll let you figure that out." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: This is the reason I took so long to update this chapter. I kept asking myself Should I go along with the next Episode or Should I do something different and you can guess which one I decided. Also for some odd Reason I cant upload any new stories. I recently just made one on Black Lagoon but every time I select a series the next page is all blank. I emailed the problem to support but they're not doing anything to help me. If this has happened to you before How do I get past this. Read and Review see ya. Oh and I decided to scale down the crossover harem since One of you made a good point that it was to much.**


	17. Fun and Games

Chapter 17 Fun and Games

"Man I still cant believe you knocked Red up like that." Revy said.

"Must you be so blunt all the time. Besides I'm not complaining and neither is she." Sean said making her grin.

"Well, of course you're not. Hell I would be surprised if you actually did complain about being a dad." Revy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kori asked.

"Are you kidding me? He screams dad material here." Revy said.

"Ha Ha Ha." Sean said.

"Revy." Charles said rolling in. "You have some company." Charles said as two men walked in. One a large black man and a white man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Dutch? Benny?" Sean asked.

"Hey Sean, Long time no see." Dutch said as both got into an arm lock.

"You know these guys?" Peter asked.

"Duh. Dutch and Benny live in Sparta with us. Dutch is a Mutant like us but Benny isn't. So what brings you by?" Revy asked.

"We just decided to stop by. Things have been a little to peaceful back home." Benny said.

"Oh yeah? Is it because the two of us aren't home causing trouble?" Revy asked amused.

"Maybe." Dutch said.

"So what powers do you got?" Scott asked before yelping in surprise as Dutch lifted the couch up in the air with ease with a few of the others still sitting on it.

"Does that answer your question?" Dutch asked before placing it back down.

"You could have just like said you were strong." Kitty said.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Revy asked.

Later during the night

The Original X men along with Dutch and Benny were still up talking before Charles rolled in.

"I have some rather disturbing news. I just received a Call from Captain Stone." Charles said.

"Wait the guy who keeps an eye on your brother?" Revy asked.

"We're not talking about another Juggernaut Break out are we? I don't think I can handle having to use all my powers at once all over again." Sean said.

"No not yet. But his containment unit had begun to fail. However I'm faced with a problem. Since Ororo is in Africa and Logan on the Open road..." Charles tried to say.

"You need one of us in charge don't you?" Revy asked.

"Yes. Which is why You and Sean will have to do." Charles said surprising most of them.

"What? Like I'm not responsible. If I recall I was the one who made sure we didn't use our powers during the climb on that mountain." Revy said annoyed.

"What mountain?" Sean asked.

"The camp we went to." Rogue said remembering the dreadful experience.

"Who's Juggernaut?" Dutch asked.

"Cain Marko. Charles's half brother. Like his name implies he's an almost unstoppable tank. I had to use every power I had at my disposal just to remove his helmet so he could use his mind to stop him." Sean said.

"Which resulted in Kruger losing control of all his powers a couple weeks ago." Reznov said chuckling before Jean used a sharp object with her powers to cut his head off. "WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS DO THAT!" Reznov asked making everyone laugh. (I got that line from youtuber BigJigglyPanda from his Super Bomberman video)

"I guess some things don't change." Dutch said. "Don't worry Professor. We'll make sure the place is under control while your away." Dutch said before he rolled away.

"So since he's gone who feels like taking a training session in the danger room?" Reznov asked before Dutch sliced his head off. "FUCK!" Reznov yelled annoyed beyond words.

"Does that answer your question?" Revy asked.

Next day

After a hard day of school the X men headed home.

"Man I hate math." Revy said looking at her homework.

"This is the one thing I love about being home schooled." Sean said grinning making her glare at him.

During the night however something went horribly wrong.

"Whats going on with the mansion?" Dutch asked seeing the security system was active.

"I have no idea in hell." Sean said before a few turrets came out and started shooting at them.

"FUCK!" Dutch yelled before jumping to one of them and tore it apart while Sean using his metal claws sliced the other to pieces.

"Ok that I was not expecting." Sean said.

"Someone must have fucked with the security system." Dutch said.

Revy was using her guns to fire at the turrets that attacked her while Musubi was using her fists to smash the rest.

Kori and Blackfire were using their powers to destroy the turrets.

Raven was using her powers to shield the others who were to injured to fight back.

"The hell is going on?" Korra asked using her wind powers to slice the turrets.

"Someone must have messed with the Security system. Jean You and Emma get to Cerebro and deactivate the security system." Sean said blasting the other turrets.

"Remind me again why you need this much fire power? This is really not needed." Benny asked while seeing if he could hack into the security system to shut it down remotely.

"Why else to make sure Eric and his pawns stay the fuck out." Sean said before getting blasted in the back making him growl before quickly dashing over to the turret and smashed it to pieces.

"Well at least things aren't so peaceful here. I was itching for a small fight. Just not like this." Dutch said before smashing to next Turret before they all began to shut down.

"Fucking finally." Revy said putting her guns away.

Later

"The security footage is completely gone. Whoever accessed the security system destroyed any evidence of being here. And I don't think it was one of the students." Benny said accessing the files. "But I can tell you this. Whoever did this was after something. Every file here was copied just shortly before the security system was compromised." Benny said.

"Every file?" Jean asked while holding her stomach.

"Yeah. Including every thing about you guys." Benny said.

Later

After the Professor got back he was informed of the incident.

"This is very disturbing. Everything thats happened so far was just a distraction. Cain's security system was sabotaged and then our own security system was compromised." Charles said.

"Who would do this any more importantly why?" Julia asked.

"My money is on Mystique. Think about it. She's the only one who could pose as any of us to get past the security system" Revy said knowing this was true.

"She's not wrong. But we haven't encountered her ever since that incident or after Turok went back to his Earth." Sean said.

"His Earth?" Dutch asked.

"Turok came from a parallel Earth called Earth 1. His powers are not Mutant in nature but he is called a Metahuman on his Earth. Exposure of unknown energies created Metahumans in his home called Central City. He helped us against Magneto when his minions attacked us all." Charles said.

"But back to the topic we haven't had any contact with her in two months." Sean said.

"Or maybe we have...And just didn't know it" Reznov said.

Meanwhile outside the mansion Risty was walking down the road before her eyes glowed yellow signifying she was Mystique.

 **Authors Note: Yeah I know its kinda short but I really didnt like this episode that much since it was kinda random to me. Anyway As I said I've shortened the Harem list.**

 **Jean Grey**

 **Rachel Grey**

 **Kitty**

 **Rogue**

 **Storm**

 **Boom Boom**

 **Psylocke**

 **Magma**

 **Wanda**

 **Jubilee**

 **Wolfsbane**

 **X-23**

 **Emma frost**

 **Pixie**

 **Outlaw**

 **Danielle moonstar**

 **Sage**

 **Blink**

 **Domino**

 **Surge**

 **Now for the crossover harem**

 **Juvia from Fairy Tail**

 **Giganta from Justice League unlimited**

 **Mira from Fairy Tail**

 **Tayuya from Naruto**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Guren from Naruto**

 **Konan from Naruto**

 **Nico Robin from One Piece**

 **Volcana from Superman the animated series**

 **Anko from Naruto**

 **Ice from Justice League unlimited**

 **Azula from the Last Airbender**

 **Korra from the Legend of Korra**

 **Aelita from Code Lyoko**

 **Samui from Naruto**

 **Kin from Naruto**

 **Raven from Teen Titans**

 **Ray from Star Wars**

 **Cana from Fairy Tail**

 **Akitsu from Sekirei**

 **BlackFire from Teen Titans**

 **Terra from Teen Titans**

 **Tula from Young Justice**

 **Galatea from Justice League unlimited**

 **Katma Tui from Justice League unlimited**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Matsu from Sekirei**

 **Charmcaster from Ben 10 (The Original version)**

 **Uzume from Sekirei**

 **Circe from Justice League unlimited**

 **Sabine from Star Wars Rebels**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Aayla from Star Wars**

 **Tala from Justice League unlimited**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Fire from Justice League unlimited**

 **Drew Saturday from the Secret Saturdays**

 **Yugito from Naruto**

 **Fu from Naruto**

 **June from the Last Airbender**

 **Yoko Littner from Guren Lagann**

 **Tsunade from Naruto**

 **Levy from Fairy Tail**

 **Maddie Fenton from Danny Phantom**

 **Mei from Naruto**

 **Evergreen from Fairy Tail**

 **Kurenai from Naruto**

 **Poison Ivy from DC**

 **Harley from Dc**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Argent from Teen titans**

 **Shizune from Naruto**

 **Ember from Danny Phantom**

 **Artemis from Young Justice**

 **Pakura from Naruto**

 **Thats the List from now on. I know It might still seem long but I shortened it a lot in my book. Also I'm thinking about maybe placing some arcs from the X men movies such as X2 and Last stand. Let me know what you think. Read and Review.**


	18. The Beast of Bayville

Chapter 18 the Beast of Bayville

Dutch, Benny and Sean were repairing the mansion while the others were at school.

"I cant believe Mystique got past all the security turrets." Sean said annoyed while reseting the turret he was working on.

"Yeah well with her powers you have to expect the unexpected." Dutch said before Benny and Charles got the security system back online.

"Finally." Sean said.

"Now I can set something up to prevent Mystique from entering the mansion again. This time by installing a security code that only those who live here will know." Benny said doing his thing.

"Yes that would help." Charles said before seeing that Sean looked lost in thought. "Something you want to say?" Charles asked.

"I was just wondering why she went through all of this. We know she stole files from Cerebro but why? What was she after?" Sean asked.

"Got me. Unless she was looking for something important enough to come all the way out here and cause all this crap I ain't got the answer." Dutch said.

"Whatever it was that she was after. I have my suspicions that we'll find out soon enough." Charles said.

Later

"What do you mean McCoy was acting strange?" Sean asked Kurt as they walked to the danger room for a training program.

"He was totally losing it this morning. And then as soon as he left the bathroom was completely destroyed and no one has seen him since." Kurt said.

"I highly doubt he's the one responsible. He's like the best teacher you can ever find." Sean said as they entered the Danger room before he noticed who was missing. "Where is Evan?" Sean asked rubbing his temples.

"Goofing around as usual." Revy said twirling her gun in hand.

"Goddamnit. Alright considering the fact is that he's not here we're going to pick this up tomorrow. I'm not going to have this all fucked up just cause he thinks its ok to skip team exercises." Sean said making the others groan and left.

And 30 minutes later Evan finally showed up.

"Hey why wasn't anyone in the danger room?" Evan asked getting Sean to glare at him.

"Cause of your dumbass. Evan you're making a habit out of skipping these things. No one can count on you anymore. My advice is to grow the fuck up." Sean said walking past him making him sigh.

Sean was in the kitchen before Kitty walked in wearing some kinda pyramid object on her head.

"What the fuck is that?" Sean asked

"Like it? Its supposed to increase brain power." Kitty said.

"Oooh. So your still stressing over that fucking test of yours. This is why I love the fact that I don't have to always go to school." Sean said chuckling making her glare.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." Kitty said walking away.

"No offense honey but I would just study like a normal person would." Sean said.

"Bite me." Kitty said making him burst out laughing.

Next morning

Sean was walking the halls of school when he bumped into Hank McCoy.

"Hey McCoy. What happened yesterday? Kurt said you were acting strange." Sean said.

"Oh I just wasn't feeling all that well. Nothing to be to concerned about. Anyway have you seen Evan. He skipped class yesterday." McCoy said making Sean sigh in annoyance before said person bumped into him.

"I'll leave his punishment in your hands. Good luck idiot." Sean said walking away.

"Uh look I'll be in class today." Evan said nervously.

"Its not that. I wanted to apologize for what happened at the amphitheater." McCoy said.

"You do?" Evan asked surprised.

"You caught me at a bad time. I like to go there to clear my head." McCoy said.

"Its not problem I understand." Evan said.

"I know you do. You're a bright kid and have a lot of potential. More than you know. See this." McCoy said showing some old photos of him playing football.

"You played here at school?" Evan asked.

"Three years. Though it would have been four but I kinda goofed off as a freshmen. Wasn't till I became part of a real team that I truly realized my potential. Pick your friends wisely Evan. Oh and uh about the skipping class thing. Memorize this Shakespeare passage and we're good." McCoy said handing him a piece of paper and left.

Sean was watching the girls play sports before seeing Hank come in.

"Still think Kurt was telling the truth?" Jean asked sitting next to him since she couldn't play due to her condition.

"I don't know. He looks fine to me but I keep getting the feeling that theres something he's hiding." Sean said as McCoy was interacting the girls before holding his head.

"Hmm?" Jean said in confusing before one of the girls headed straight for him. Sean quickly grabbed her before she could hit him and pushed her back out.

"McCoy?" Sean asked in concern making him sigh.

"I'm fine. I just need some time alone." McCoy said walking away.

"Now I'm really concerned." Sean said.

"Yeah. I've never seen him act like that." Jean said just as concerned.

Later

Sean was watching Tv in the living room with Jean and Rogue before the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it." Jean said walking to the front door and opened it and was surprised that Hank McCoy was in front of the door.

"Hello Jean. I'm here to see Xavier." McCoy said.

Later

"The hell was that all about?" Sean asked Charles.

"It may come to you as a surprise but Hank is in fact a mutant." Charles said.

"What?" Revy said in disbelief. "No way. If that was true why hasn't he told us?" Revy asked.

"She has a point." Reznov said before she sliced his head off. "FUCK!" Reznov yelled before Dutch picked his head up and placed it back on. "Thanks." Reznov said.

"Let me guess he has a way to surprise that mutation back." Dutch said.

"Indeed. However though his serum is not working anymore. His body has clearly developed an immunity to it now." Charles said.

"Well no shit. You cant hold that gene back forever." Revy said.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Any forms of medicine that are made to suppress the X gene will only last for a certain period of time depending on the medicine. Once the body begins analyzing the medicine it fights back and creates an immunity to it and in turn will provide that immunity to the future generation." Sean said.

"Indeed." Charles said knowing this was true.

"So what can we do to help him?" Jean asked.

"We cant. My guess is his mutation is a more violent one. That explains why he's been acting so strange lately." Sean said.

"Yes I'm afraid so." Charles said.

Later

And sure enough the X gene inside McCoy went active turning him into a wild beast.

"Oh man. Tech." Evan said feeling bad for him.

"Based on all the sightings and the wake of damage its clear he's heading North." Benny said.

"Yeah but to where?" Dutch said.

"We'll find out when we find him." Cyclops said.

"Lets go." Revy said.

The X men soon headed out to find McCoy and bring him back unharmed.

Revy, Cyclops and Musubi were at the old junkyard.

"These tracks are huge." Revy said pulling out her guns.

"Why is he acting like this?" Musubi asked.

"Hell if I know. My best guess is his Power is making him act like a wild animal." Revy said before they heard growling making them stop.

"Thats one possibility." Cyclops said making Revy glare at him before McCoy dropped down in front of them and kicked Cyclops into a few car knocking him out.

"Damnit!" Revy said pulling out her stun guns and fired at him. Only for him to dodge them and accidentally hit Musubi.

"Ow!" Musubi said before passing out.

"Oops." Revy said embarrassed.

"What the hell happened?" Sean asked on the comms.

"Uh my group is out cold." Revy said.

"You knocked one of them out didn't you?" Sean asked amused making her growl before McCoy appeared and grabbed her before throwing her into a wall.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Revy yelled before Dutch punched one of the walls out and tackled McCoy till he threw McCoy away making him run for it.

"Guys I got him. He's still heading North." Dutch said.

"Where the hell is he going?" Reznov asked.

"To get his head together." Evan said himself before heading to the Amphitheater.

Storm, Rogue, Kurt and Louise now code named Killer Frost tracked McCoy down.

"There he is!" Rogue said before he started to climb the walls.

"I'm on it." Killer Frost said before using her ice to follow him only to get tackled down to the bottom of the building before Kurt popped in and got her out before landing.

"You ok?" Rogue asked.

"I'm pissed." Killer Frost said before McCoy appeared and tried to attack them only for Kori Code named Starfire to fly in and blasted him away making him run off.

Evan arrived at the theater waiting for McCoy when he dropped down behind him.

"This isn't you tech." Evan said trying to get through to him only for Sean to appear and tackled McCoy and held him back onto a wall.

"Damnit Hank! Snap out of it!" Sean yelled while McCoy just roared at him. Evan suddenly got an idea remembering his encounter here the first time. Evan began saying the Shakespeare passage he gave him the day before. "Evan what the fuck are you doing?" Sean asked only for Evan to continue before Kurt appeared with Charles and placed his hand on his head.

'Hank your still in there. You can fight this.' Charles said through his mind before McCoy roared loudly.

Next morning

McCoy sighed as he looked in the mirror seeing he still looked like a beast.

"I still look like a monster" McCoy said.

"Hardly. Look you might have lost your job at the school. But you can still teach here. There are still students who can learn here." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Revy was putting some garbage in the trash can when she saw the Hat Kitty bought and smirked.

"Let me guess? Bad grade on the test?" Revy asked.

"Nope. I aced it." Kitty said.

"Then what changed your mind?" Revy asked.

"I looked in the mirror. Why didn't you tell me I looked so hideous?" Kitty asked.

"Please like we're actually going to say that out loud." Tabitha said.

"She's got a point." Reznov said before she sliced his head off with a kitchen knife. "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU FUCKING TRAMPS!" Reznov yelled.

"Eh. You just make it to easy Russian man." Tabitha said.

"I fucking hate all of you." Reznov said.

"Yo." Sean said getting their attention just as McCoy walked out.

"Welcome to the school of idiots." Reznov said before Jean sliced his head off. "GODDAMNIT! ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!" Reznov yelled making everyone chuckle.

"I can see this is going to be interesting. And from here on in call me Beast." Beast said.

"Catchy." Dutch said.

"With a form like that it suits you." Benny said.

"Uh hello? A little help here?" Reznov asked as he was trying to reach for his head to put it back on only for Beast to grab it and smirked.

"Not just yet. I got a little game I want to play." Beast said.

"Oh fuck me." Reznov said.

And sure enough

"I AM NOT A FUCKING SOCCER BALL!" Reznov yelled as the students kicked him around like a soccer ball.

"This says differently." Beast said kicking his head into the goal.

"FUCK!" Reznov yelled annoyed.

 **Authors note: Sorry for the late update. The site was acting all strange again. Anyway next chapter is the holiday one with a great lemon surprise between Sean and Rogue. I have something very special planed out^^. Read and Review. See ya.**


	19. On Angel's wings

Chapter 19 On angel's Wings

The X men were at the institute celebrating the holidays with each other before they had to go back to their families to spend time with them. Of course Revy would be taking Wanda with her, Dutch and Benny.

"Oh man I love the holidays." Sean said leaning against the wall with his arm around Jean making her smile while she placed her hands on her one month pregnant Stomach.

"Oh really? Are you sure it's not just because of all the gifts you get?" Jean asked making him chuckle.

"Well, if you're referring to the one you gave me this morning in bed..." Sean said before she slapped his chest playfully making him laugh before placing his hands on her stomach. "Although this little angel is the best gift I can ever get." Sean said making her smile at him before kissing him.

"I still can't believe you two are going to have a kid so early. That little girl is going to love it here." Revy said grinning.

"What makes you think we're having a girl anyway?" Jean asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Badass dad and mother yeah I can defiantly see it." Revy said.

"You know she has a point." Sean said before spotting Kurt trying to use the old mistletoe trick to get a kiss from Kitty.

"Kurt knock it off." Kitty said running away.

"Oh Kurt." Sean said cracking his knuckles making him gulp and jump away.

"Every time." Rogue said walking up to him before Jean pulled her away to talk.

"So you going to do it?" Jean asked grinning at her while Rogue blushed.

"Well, not here obviously. I want it to be more private since McCoy and the Professor are going to be here. I need to get us somewhere private." Rogue said making her grin.

"Oh is that all? I got an idea for you." Jean said whispering something in her ear and she grinned.

Soon enough everyone left leaving Sean, Rogue, Beast and Charles left. (Scott is with his brother for the holidays)

"Now who wants to help install new security upgrades?" Beast asked.

"Pass." Sean and Rogue said.

Later

New had reached about an angel saving and helping people in New York.

"Be not forgetful to entertain strangers, for thereby some have entertained angels unawares." Beast said reading a quote.

"Shakespeare?" Charles asked.

"Bible." Sean answered as he and Hank played chess.

"Ah, indeed. Although I don't believe this angel is of the heavenly variety." Charles said.

"What you think he's some kind of demon?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, right." Rogue said.

"There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." Beast said using another quote.

"Ugh now thats Shakespeare alright. God I hate that series." Sean said making him chuckle.

"No, Sean. I'm saying that if Cerebro weren't still being repaired, we would certainly have gotten a reading on this Angel by now. I fear his activities will alert the public to the existence of Mutants." Charles said.

"So? Charles it's going to happen eventually anyway. Its inevitable by now no matter what we do. Eventually Mutant kind will be exposed in the states. The rest of the world already accepts Mutants with open arms. Most people in this country are afraid of what they don't understand and that fear turns to hatred. It's how most of this country is. Which is exactly why it's going to destroy itself eventually." Sean said. (With Trump in charge we all can expect this am I right boys and girls?)

"Perhaps but nevertheless someone should go and find this Angel and persuade him to join us. Before Eric gets the chance." Charles said.

"Yeah. We could go." Rogue said.

"All right whatever." Sean said standing up.

Later

Arriving in New York City Sean and Rogue searched for the Angel and talked to those who have seen him to get some information.

Soon enough their search came up empty and both decided to get inside to warm up and get a warm drink.

"I knew this would be pointless." Sean said.

"Mmm I wouldn't say completely pointless." Rogue said smiling at him making him smirk.

"Yeah." Sean said pulling her into a kiss making her giggle.

"Sean? What you said about people who fear what they don't understand. How do you know that?" Rogue asked making him blink.

"Hmm. My father once told me when I was little that some people who fear what they don't understand turn on others. Unlike the states the rest of the world has acknowledged Mutant kind no matter what their power or appearance. A long time ago came a group of people who traveled to Greece seeking shelter and a new home as their old one was completely destroyed during a battle the States caused for mere amusement." Sean said.

"What happened to them?" Rogue asked.

"My country was concerned about them due to their appearance. A man who has no heart felt they were a threat and hired a group of mercenaries to kill them. However my father found out and had those under his command defend them." Sean said.

"Why hire mercenaries? Why not just send in his own soldiers?" Rogue asked.

"Because no soldier would do it since they followed our code of honor. When My father found out about this plot he called out the man who did this and he was ridiculed by the entire country for trying to commit a horrendous act of violence and death. However since they couldn't prove it fully due to all the mercenaries dying they couldn't press charges and instead kept him under heavy surveillance. Ever since then he was looked down upon by the entire country. No one would ever trust him again. He's also the same man who views Mutants as living weapons." Sean said.

"Doesn't sound like the whole country is accepting as you say." Rogue said making him smile.

"Oh but it is. He is the only one who views Mutants this way and no one else in the world. He just simply has no human heart." Sean said before they looked to the TV seeing a little girl was sent to the hospital after being rescued by the Angel. "Lets go." Sean said.

Later

Soon enough after the encounter at the Hospital they went to the Church having a feeling he would be there.

Once they got there though they found Magneto.

"Well, Great minds think alike." Magneto said before Sean blasted him making him fly out the window while Angel almost fell to heard had Sean not used Jean's powers to slow him down till he could free him from the chains.

"Who are you guys?" Angel asked.

"Relax man we're not like him. He just wants to use you for his own uses while we simply wish to help you understand your powers." Sean said before Magneto flew back in.

"Fools! Have you learned nothing!" Megneto yelled trying to use anything metal to get them but he and Sean were at a stalemate due to them using the same powers.

"Forget it Eric. You can't beat me!" Sean yelled before blasting him again with both Scott and his brother's powers combine making Magneto fly out the Church and had no choice but for a retreat.

"Well, now we know Megneto is still in business." Rogue said.

"Yes, but something felt off about him. He seemed...Less powerful. I believe his enhancements are beginning to ware off." Sean said.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Hmm. Its possible that since the destruction of his base that the machine that gave his enhancements is waring off. Without the machine the enhancements will begin to ware off in time. At least thats my theory." Sean said.

Later

After talking with Angel who politely declines the invitation to join the institute Sean and Rogue decided to check into a hotel for the night.

Of course this was Rogue's plan for something she's been wanting to do.

Sean was on the bed of the one of the best rooms he bought. Being the son of successful General has great advantages even in another country.

"You're not tired already now are you?" Rogue asked behind him.

"Not really but..." Sean tried to say till he turned around and looked at her and was caught completely surprised.

"Like what you see hon?" Rogue asked seductively.

What Rogue was wearing was a sexy naughty school girl outfit. A small micro Skirt that barely went past her lower lips and if she moved right you could easily see she was going commando. A very small underboob shirt that went below her nipples. She was also wearing black high heels.

"Whoa." Sean said amazed by how hot she looked while she smirked at him running her hands down her body. "Whats the occasion?" Sean asked.

"Now...Do I really need a reason to look good for my man?" Rogue asked sexually while slowly walking to him with half lidded eyes before she was in front of him and leaned down to kiss him lovingly. "Now I think I need a good hard spanking?" Rogue said in lust.

"And why's that?" Sean asked making her smile before pulling up her skirt flashing her bare and shaven pussy at him.

"I forgot to wear panties. You gonna spank me big man?" Rogue asked before he pulled her closer and kissed her stomach making her moan. "Well babe?" Rogue asked expecting a spanking.

"Not so fast. Dance for me." Sean said making her grin before walking back before she got into a rhythm without music and began to dance for him. "Make it a strip dance." Sean said making her smile before reaching down and pulled off her high heels and threw them in the corner before walking back to him and leaned down to kiss him before pulling off her underboob shirt exposing her large C cup seized breasts before placing them in his face.

"Want to touch them?" Rogue asked before gasping in bliss as he took her left breast and sucked on it. "Mmm. You love them dont you?" Rogue asked in bliss while running her hands through his soft brown hair. Sean pulled away and kissed her again making her moan before she turned around and pressed her skirt covered ass into him while he ran his hands on her bare skin.

"You have an amazing Body Rogue." Sean said before leaning forward and kissed her back making her moan softly while her hands played with her breasts.

"It's only for you babe. My body is for you and you alone." Rogue said before she turned around and smiled at him as she slowly pulled down her skirt leaving her in her birthday suit for his eyes.

"You are beautiful. Anna Marie." Sean said using her real name making her smile before leaning down to kiss him which he accepted and kissed back battling her tongue with his and his was the victor.

"Now give it to me." Rogue said before she was on his lap with her ass in the air making her giggle. "Yes thats it baby. Give me a spanking." Rogue asked till.

SMACK!

Rogue gasped in bliss as he spanked her left cheek making her moan as it jiggled.

SMACK!

Rogue yelled in bliss as he did the same with the other cheek.

"Cry out for me Marie. Let me know who you belong to." Sean said in her ear before licking it making her shudder in bliss before he smacked her ass again.

"You. I belong to you babe. My body is yours alone. AHH!" Rogue yelled as he spanked her again before doing so again faster and harder making her pant in bliss as her ass was turning bright red from all the smacks she was receiving. This went on for ten minutes till. "AHHH!" Rogue cried out as she came hard from the spanking she was given and breathed hard after the blissful experience cam. "Mmm. More." Rogue begged wanting more pleasure making Sean smirk before holding her waist above his head while the rest of her body was laying on the bed.

"As you wish." Sean said before placing his hands on her red butt making her groan from the blissful pain before gasping as he started to lick her pussy lips.

"Oh god." Rogue moaned out enjoying the feeling of her man's tongue deep inside her sex.

Sean grinned before deciding to take it up a level by using Toad's ability to extend his Tongue without the slime making Rogue gasp in shock as she felt his tongue deep inside her womb.

"Oh! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Rogue yelled repeatedly as his tongue pleased her in all the right ways. Rogue was in so much pleasure she didn't notice she was drooling from the experience.

'Hmph. She makes it so easy.' Sean thought before adding electricity to his tongue making Rogue gasp in shock before she screamed loudly as she came hard all over his face. Sean let her go making her lower half fall to the bed while Rogue was panting in bliss as her face had a look of amazement on her face.

"Mmm. Is there anything you can't do?" Rogue asked.

"Yes actually. I can't kill." Sean said making her giggle.

"Good. Cause I wouldn't want you to change." Rogue said kissing him and tasted herself on him. Suddenly Rogue shrieked as she was forced on her back before he was above her.

"Ready for the real fun." Sean said making her smile.

"Don't hold back. After all I love it when I feel pain. Especially from you babe." Rogue said making him smirk before shoving himself in hard making her eyes widen in shock before. The Pain was extreme. More than she originally thought but she endured. "Harder!" Rogue cried out before he started pounding into her making her cry out in both pain and bliss as she cried but didn't tell him to stop.

"Marie." Sean said licking her tears away.

"Oh god! It's better than I imagined. Bite me!" Rogue cried out making him smile before pulling her into a kiss making her moan into his mouth before he pulled back and his teeth became razor sharp before bitting her neck hard making her cry out more as she convulsed in agonizing pain while he continued to fuck her body. Blood poured out of her neck making her eyes widen. She was relishing the pain before he pulled back. The wound on her neck suddenly and immediately healed making her eyes widen.

"What?" Rogue asked in confusion before he leaned down and licked her blood away making her moan.

"Now I don't have to worry about damaging this amazing body of yours. I just transferred a few abilities that I've copied to you. Immortality and super healing. After all I don't want you getting old and dying." Sean said making her tear up and pulled him into a loving kiss before he resumed pounding her into oblivion.

"Yes. I'm all yours! FUCK!" Rogue screamed as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he came deep inside her womb. Sean pulled out before pulling her up and held her close. "I love you." Rogue said in true undeniable love for the one man who would be with her forever.

"And I love you Marie. You and this." Sean said placing a hand on her stomach making her smile.

"How did you figure it out?" Rogue asked. Ever since seeing how happy Jean was about her Pregnancy she secretly wanted to feel what she had.

"It's really not that hard to figure out. If any of you want something all you need to do is ask and I shall give it to you in a heartbeat. A dress, jewelry...A baby. I will always give you and the others anything you want." Sean said making her tear up and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you so much." Rogue said.

"And I love you." Sean said before they changed positions with Rogue on her hands and knees shaking her still red ass at him.

"I still got on hole left sugar." Rogue said making him smirk before he shoved his large cock into her ass making her gasp in bliss as the pain quickly returned. "Oh yes." Rogue said bliss before Sean leaned forward and grabbed her breasts and starting playing with them making her moan in bliss while he licked her neck.

Rogue continued to moan in bliss as he man shoved his cock into her ass while she used her left hand to play with her pussy.

"Want this to be even more intense?" Sean asked before his left hand started to glow from electricity and smacked her ass making her gasp before she felt volts of electricity surge through her body.

"MMM! God this feels amazing!" Rogue yelled before screaming in bliss as he continued to spank her ass with lightning making it the most pleasurable experience from her.

She suddenly yelped in surprise as he changed positions with her on top of him making her smile before she started bouncing on his cock making it go deeper into her ass while he placed his hands on her butt and squeezed it making her moan before she leaned down and had her breasts in his face and moaned as he started sucking on them.

"MMM! So close!" Rogue yelled before Sean sat up and held her close before pulling her into a kiss making her moan before he took one deep thrust and came inside her making her whimper before they both fell down. Still deep inside her Sean pulled the covered over them. Rogue using the last of her strength pulled him out of her ass and impaled her pussy on him making her moan.

"Don't want any of those future little Krugers leaving till I'm pregnant." Rogue said making him chuckle before holding her close. "I love you baby." Rogue said before she passed out due to using up all her energy.

"And I love you Marie." Sean said kissing her forehead before sleep claimed them both.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got my Lemon Mojo back! I honestly didn't plan for this to be so long but hey I got my Mojo back. Remind me of my very first Lemon I did between Sean and Aayla doing by second story I created. Anyway Now that I got my Mojo back I can begin to make new and better lemon! Also since People seem to be so interesting in my Danny Phantom story. I will update it as soon as possible with a lemon between A milf and her two daughters. Also incase you haven't heard. My second account is doing the same shit that this one has. Not being able to make new stories again. So soon I'm going to need to make a third account. If you havent send my second one it's Dragonlord02 you can find it in my Favorite authors section. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! See ya.**


End file.
